Stockholm Syndrome
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: Maka Albarn, Princess of the Grigori Kingdom, knew that being kidnapped was bound to happen. What she didn't expect was that her captor's intention was heroic nor her fate as the Guardian that was prophesied to defeat the Kishin lord along with her kidnapper. I'm RECONSTRUCTING it but the story are still the same. I'll just add some things to it. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Prologue

**Stockholm syndrome**

 **Prologue**

A 6-year-old little girl was lying on her bed. "Mom, please? Just tell me the story one more time? I promise to sleep after." She said pouting her lips.

"But I already told you the story twice now. Aren't you afraid?" Her mother laughed and said.

"But I love it! Come on, Mom? Pretty please?" she insisted.

"Okay, okay. But this is the last time I'll repeat it, all right?" she said ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Once there was a man named Asura who wants to be more powerful than his fellow humans and the Spirits. He kidnapped people and drank their blood, thinking that it would make him powerful and immortal because blood is the source of life. But when he woke up one morning, he was surprised to see that his eyes are turning black and his body in vanishing before him. He was so angry at his reflection that he punched the mirror. It broke and wall was left a gaping hole. The result of his outburst made him cackle. He was so pleased that his theory was correct and it's much better than what he expected. The blood gave him an inhuman strength and ability to be invisible.

The Spirits was furious with him that they cursed him. Every time he feeds on human, he began to change. First is his eyes, next is his teeth and then, his hands, until he turned into a monster completely. He can't stand the daylight, he is afraid of the salt, water vaporizes him and irons burn his skin.

'I can't go out like this. I need to find a way to erase this curse.' He hissed.

That night, he was standing in the rooftop of his house, watching for someone to be his victim. He saw a slave walking in one of the alley and took his chance to attack and corner it using his long sharp talons. The poor man is shaking in fear, afraid of the imperceptible creature that attacked him.

'Scream and I won't hesitate to kill you.'

Asura cut both of his arms and let the black blood dripped to the slave's wound. 'Let my curse be cured by this man, through blood.' He hissed as their blood mixed. It was drawn back to the man's body and the cut closed.

He went back to his house and left the man writhing in pain. The morning came and nothing changed in him. 'The curse is still not lifted!' he shouted and destroyed all his things but was shocked when the slave from before came into his house carrying an unconscious woman.

'I give to you the woman who once owns me, My Master.' He said.

Every time he mixes blood with someone, his appearance slowly came back to normal but his power never vanished. Those people who had his blood are turned into his dominions. They are normal people in the day but become an invisible fiend, known as Kishin, in the night. They feed on human blood in order to live.

The leaders of a small village gathered their people in the square then told them to help in the prayer of asking the Spirits to make them the Guardians because they want to protect the people from the invisible cruel monsters who've eaten their family and friends and they don't want them to suffer the loss of a loved one like they did.

The Spirit answered them by giving them the ability to sense the fiends and locate them even though they are invisible. One of the Spirits descended from the sky in the form of a boy bringing with him weapons that are made exceptionally to kill the fiends.

'You will not choose your weapon; the weapon will choose you. And once they had, you will know it.' He said putting all the weapons on the ground. The chosen ones picked up their weapons until everyone had one. 'I will train you to use those weapons, tomorrow.' He said going out into the woods.

All people go back to their houses to sleep while a girl with a blonde hair sneaked out with a pillow and blanket in hand to follow him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her.

'I brought you these so that you will have no problem sleeping.' She stated.

'Thanks. But I will not sleep. I'm here to watch and protect you all.' He said, amused at her thoughtfulness.

'Oh! Is that so? Then maybe, you could use it in the afternoon when you take a nap. I'm sure you'll be tired after the training.' She replied.

'You should go now. It is dangerous for a girl like you to wander in the forest at night.' He told her instead.

The girl nodded then turned back to leave. He watched her, making sure that she could go home safe from the hungry beasts that reside in the forest.

He trained them every day and was surprised to see the girl from before eagerly trained with them using the most sacred weapon, the scythe. They grew closer each day until they became lovers. He sends them to hunt the fiends and became successful every night.

A few years later and the girl bore a child but a tragedy occurred, the Kishin attacked unexpectedly with their leader and all of the Guardians died except the girl and her child. When the boy was on his last breath, while fighting the leader of the Kishin, he asked his fellow Spirits for their forgiveness because he failed them and pleaded them to protect his wife and their son.

'Asking for your brothers help? How pitiful.' He mocked him. The Kishins that surrounded them in the forest cackled. But suddenly, a bright light came down some of the monsters was turned into ashes in an instant it hit them. They flee with Asura, fearing the Holy Light.

Another Spirit had come down and gathered all the weapons and added another scythe beside the girl's own. You are the complete opposite of each other.' It said to the sacred weapons. 'Whoever you choose should see and understand their differences for you are a team. One might be strong without the other but together you will become the most powerful of all.'

Walking to the girl, it said, 'Take all these weapons and help them find their rightful owners then train them to be like you and your comrades. And as for your child, he inherited his father's Sight, the ability to see all the creatures of this world including your enemy, the Kishins. He's a big help in defeating them but unfortunately, it could only be passed on to the deserving descendant, the one who could use its full potential.'

The Spirit then placed a pendant in her child's chest, 'You and your descendants should find the other half of this. It will help you find the answer on how to defeat your most powerful enemy. It is the key to a divine cave that grants the heart's greatest desire. Anyone could enter it but they have to go through the trials to prove themselves to be worthy of asking, for only the purest and most sincere wishes are granted.'

It then moved to her husband's body and said, 'You've done enough, my brother. Let us go back to our home.' A bright light enveloped them and they vanished.

Until now their lines are the one who taught the other Guardians to fight and continue to protect us from the Kishins while searching for the other half of the ornament. The End." The girl's mother said and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I want to be a Guardian too, Mom! I will protect my people!" the little girl said.

"You're already a Guardian, as long as you want to help your people. And this, this is a gift to my cute, little Guardian!" She said giving her a necklace with a pendant of an uneven bird with only one fiery wing.

"Go to sleep now, Princess."

"But only if you promise to tell me the stories about the great thieves." She grinned at her.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"I love you, Mom." The girl said before her mother completely got out of her bedroom.

"I love you too, Maka." She said then left the room.

She leaned on the door of her daughter's room. "I hope that you will be a fine leader to the people when you find out the truth about us." She whispered.

A man with a red hair saw her. "My dear Kami, is our little Angel asleep?"

She smiled at her husband, "Yes, dear."

He locked her in an embrace, "Do you really need to go?" The man asked somberly, burying his head on her shoulder.

"I have to and you know that. You are ought to accept that fact when you married a thief." She stated amused.

"Yes, I know. Just be careful and no jumping off rooftops while fighting monsters." He warned.

"Unfortunately, that's part of my job. So, I can't promise you that, My King." She laughed.

The King let her go but without kissing her goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Party**

Maka, a beautiful green-eyed girl and the princess of the Grigori Kingdom, was playing with the strands of her ash blonde hair, looking at the royalties, nobles, lords and executives have fun chatting and dancing with each other. It was her 17th birthday, the legal age to find a partner, and thus all princes from other kingdoms are invited. But instead of facing and get to know them, she turned them down, making excuses like having a headache, and gone off to the only safest place she knew, the terrace.

As she watched, suddenly all of her senses changed. The laughter was turned into screeching and she saw that some of the people were replaced with fiends. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from puking, as she could smell their rotting flesh.

' _Not now, please stop!'_ she thought, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was thankful that it's now over. _'I guess, I need to drink my medicine more often now. My hallucination is getting worst.'_ A resigned sigh escaped from her lips. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "I don't know what to do with all the illusions I always see, Mom. Please, if you can hear me there, give me a clue, sign or anything that could maybe put on a stop to it. Or better yet, can you pass my message to the Spirits that if they could send a cure on my sickness? Because I'm not sure if they will hear my prayers. I haven't been a very good Princess for our kingdom."

"Hiding in the terrace, I see… Smart choice as usual, Maka." A voice behind her said teasingly. She started. Jumping almost five feet away from the speaker. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Kid! You scared the soul out of me!" He stepped into the light and just look at her amused.

"Anyhow, you know as well as I do that it's the only place I could go in times like this. All boys are not allowed up here… Well, all excluding you since we are related." She added as an afterthought.

Death The Kid, her black-haired, 19 year-old cousin and the only prince of the most powerful kingdom, the Death Empire, raised his perfectly trimmed eyebrows. "Are you implying that if we didn't share the same blood, you would have kicked me out of your castle just for invading your favorite hangout and talking to you?"

"Yes. And a little violently, if I might add. Why? Is that a problem?" She replied trying her hardest to keep a straight face and not to laugh. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted, grateful that we are cousins or entertained by your answer. Don't worry, I'll try to warn those Princes not to do the exact same action that I did a while ago. Unless, they're close with you. Why didn't you stay longer inside, anyway?"

All the playfulness left her in an instant. "Why aren't you wearing a mask?" He sighed tiredly, "Stop dodging the question, Maka. Why won't you just talk to them then choose who compliments your attitude better? It's not that bad to have a partner."

"And how did you know that? You haven't been in a relationship before, have you?"

"Actually, I don't have any relationship yet but if the time comes that I have to choose someone, I will pick the girl who understands me. And of course, that will require a lot of parties to plan and a few courting for I am ready."

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "I'm not like you, Kid. I'm not ready to be tied to anyone in marriage. It makes me nauseous whenever I tried to think about it. I told you before, I don't want to marry yet. I still want to explore and meet people outside the palace, to see my people, and I want to know what do they need, what they do to earn. I want to know what can I do to-"

"Help them?" another voice cut her off.

"Yes, Dad," she responded, already knowing who it was just by the sound of his voice. The voice she has grown used to in her 17 years of life.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. It seems that my Honorable Father needs me." Kid said, seeing that his father had worn a bowl in his head, his crown missing.

"You're excused, Kid. Just make sure your father drinks a cup of hot coffee or tea when he woke up. He's so drunk. He will probably have a massive headache tomorrow." King Spirit told him.

The boy sighed; the second time that night, "Thank you, Uncle. You have arranged quit a party in here. I'm honored to be invited." Just like that the tension between them had lessened though it was still there. She discreetly mouthed the words 'Thanks'.

"Thank you, Kid. But you don't have to do all that pleasantries. You are always welcome to attend any parties and balls we held here." The King told him. He nodded then looked at the Princess, "Happy Birthday, Maka. My present for you is already set. I'm sure, you're going to thank me after this. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a drunken King to attend to." He bowed before turning back.

When he was gone, the King smiled at his daughter. He has a red hair and blue eyes. Despite being 40 years old, he was still strong. "You're just like your Mom. Always wanting to explore and help people. But you must understand, Maka, you have responsibilities here in the palace. And you can always help your people when you became a Queen. It's not safe for you to go outside. There are-"

"-criminals out there. Dangerous criminals and they might kill me if they found out that I'm the princess. I know, Dad. I know. My protection is far more important than my ambition." She cut off her father, reciting the words he always said to her even if she was tired of hearing those things over and over again.

"Good. Now go and meet your suitors. Talk to them, at least." The King opt to change the topic.

"But, Dad, they practically pounced on me whenever they got a chance!" She protested.

"Of course, they would! They are basically competing to win the affection of the most beautiful girl in the world!" He proudly stated.

She smiled at her father's antics. "All right, I'll talk to them. But don't expect me to choose, okay?" she said.

"Okay. Have fun, My Angel!" he replied and kissed her daughter's forehead before walking back to the ballroom.

Maka started to head back to the party when she saw Tsubaki, the 18-year-old girl with black hair and indigo eyes that was her personal maid and best friend.

"Going back to the party, Princess?"

She grimaced. Normally, Tsubaki would've addressed her by her name, but since it's a party, they are required to obey the rules.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going back to talk to those pompous and arrogant Princes. To be honest, Tsu, I'm so tired of hearing how many countries they have owned, how vast their land is and how wealthy their kingdoms are." She complained. "I don't understand! It's a masquerade party. They're supposed to waste their time figuring out which is the princess! How did they found out it was me despite wearing a mask?"

Tsubaki laughed and said, "I believe you already knew the answer to that question, My Lady." Maka's hand and eyebrow twitch, a sign that she was annoyed. She remembered her Dad choosing her dress and insisting to wear a white ribbon in her wrist.

"He must have planned all of these." She grumbled.

"Thankfully, your beloved cousin already knew what your father is plotting. He made a backup plan for you." Her maid chirped. She looked at her, confused as to what she possibly means.

"Hey, Princess Maka. Could you, perhaps, give me the honor of dancing with you on this special day? You look so gorgeous in that dress. I can't help but be drawn to you." A blonde prince with baby blue eyes interjected. Not even giving a chance for the girl to explain.

' _Great! Now, the most ostentatious prince wants me to dance with him.'_ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"If you like my dress that much, I could give it to you if you leave me alone." The Princess muttered.

"Excuse me, Your Highness? I didn't quite catch that." He leaned his head closer to her. "I'm so sorry but, I think, the prince of the Death Empire was calling me." She flashed a sickly-sweet smile at him. As expected, the boy's reaction was freezing in place. He turned pale at the mention of the said kingdom. "Are you two close?" He sputtered while stepping back. "Yes, we are. He was always visiting me and promised to threaten anyone who dared to fool me."

"I forgot, my butler was searching for me. If you'll excuse me, Princess, I need to go." He half-ran, half-walked away from her.

"You know, bringing up your cousin's title was rude." Tsubaki told her. "Oh, come on, Tsu. We both know you love to see their reaction whenever I did that." She replied, laughing.

The girl was shaking her head when Liz and Patty, Kid's own personal twin maids, ran to the hall both holding a glass of wine. They faked tripping and spilled the wine to her dress. Tsubaki feigned surprised by gasping. "Oh no, we're so, sorry, Princess!" Patty apologized while Liz tried to wipe off the stain, smearing it even more.

They're trying their hardest not to laugh when King Spirit came to them. "What happened here?" he asked. Maka, now realizing the purpose of the act, replied, "My dress, Dad. It's ruined. I can't go on looking like this."

He sighed and said, "Very well, then. Tsubaki, go help her get change in her spare dress. As for you twins, you're going with me. I'm sure your Prince is searching for you. You need to go home now to help him take care of your King." They bowed and bid them farewell, "Goodbye, Princess, Tsubaki. We're really sorry for ruining the Princess' dress, Your Highness."

"It's okay. Come with me and we'll find Kid." He replied walking in the direction where her cousin gone off to. Before they got lost in the crowd, Liz turned back, grinning mischievously, and wink at the girls. "Happy Birthday, Princess!"

* * *

As they walked back to her chamber, the Princess felt someone's weighted stare aimed at her. Although when she looked back, she can't tell who it was nor which direction it came from.

In her room, Maka was surprised to see that there are 2 dresses, a red gown with long, off shouldered sleeves and a gold belt. The other one is a black flowing dress with a silver sash and a black rose in the middle. "Who bought the black dress? I thought Dad only had 1 extra for me? And if I recall correctly, that is that red one." She asked Tsubaki.

"I don't know. Maybe, it's still part of Kid's plan?" The girl answered.

"I guess that I'll be wearing the black one."

After changing, her personal maid and best friend was replacing her mask, "Would you be upset if I ever leave the palace?"

"Why would you do that?" The Princess paused midway in brushing her hair. She was surprised at her. "Let's just say that it was a theoretical question."

"I guess, I would. You are my only friend after all. Plus, who would help me escape my proper etiquette lessons if you are gone?" She joked. A hum is her only reply. She saw in the floor-length mirror that Tsubaki was pursing her lip as if deep in thought.

"What is it, Tsu?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She faked a smile.

"You know, you can't fool me- "

"What if your Dad found out that you didn't wear the dress he picked for you? He'll be dismayed." She said instead.

"You're right. We need to have a plan so that he won't notice." Maka agreed with her but was not really going to drop off the subject. She will find a time to confront her eventually. The girl can't forever avoid her. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just thinking, "I know! It will benefit us both. I promise!" The Princess exclaimed excitedly and grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

"There! You're so beautiful, Tsu!" She praised her. The dress fitted her perfectly. Maka forced her to wear the red dress, green contact lens, lend her a pair of red sandals and an ash blonde wig. Then she asked her to pretend being the Princess, thinking that the added height is just result of wearing high heels.

"Tsu, please? I know you could do it. You're very observant, so I'm not surprised if you already memorized the whole me. Please, I just want to make both of our dreams come true even if it's just a moment." Tsubaki softened at this.

"All right, Maka. But just this time, okay?" She leaned her head in the older girl's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tsu, for being there always. You're the best and you're the sister that I never had. If only Mom was alive, she would, no doubt, agree with me."

She held her hand and said, "Come on now, little sis. We have a party to attend. Don't forget to wear your mask or else, all the princes will ambush you again."

They're in the hallway when Maka stopped. "You go first. I forgot something. I just need to go get it back." She smiled when Tsubaki looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a jiffy. It's just… It's very important to me." Tsu's mouth formed an _'oh'_ , realizing what she means. "Okay. Just don't run away." She said jokingly and gone to the ballroom.

She walked back to her room to get her mother's last gift, a necklace with a rare red stone pendant that is carved as a fiery wing connected to a partial body of a bird inside a pouch along with her medicine that helps lessen the hallucinations. She was pacing back when she heard a noise in the guest room. Intrigued, she moved closely and listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean just forget it? Those thieves stole my precious golds and brought my slaves with them! And you're asking me to just forget about it?!" a voice bellowed.

"Watch your mouth, Free." A familiar voice said calmly. "Forgive my disrespectfulness, Your Highness. It's just that, I lost a huge amount of my wealth not to mention all my slaves." Free said.

"How dare you complain about losing your slaves, when you mistreated them always? You didn't think that I will find out, will you? Are you that greedy and selfish that you refused to give even just chunk of bread for them to eat before working? You're a sick man! You are hurting my people for your own amusement! Then you got the nerve to demand me, your King, to find whose responsible for what happened to you and behead them?! Guards, seize this man!" her father commanded.

Maka ran away from the room. Both angry and scared that such a cruel man exists. Heaving, she stopped to catch her breath. She fixed her appearance and walked to the party, still thinking about how wicked the man was and how many people in the world are like him, when she bumped into someone. Snapped out of her reverie, she looked up to see a strange, but familiar pair of crimson eyes.

"May I ask why is the Princess seems so mad?" the lean, albino boy who is a year or two older than her asked. She looked at him, dumbfounded at how easily this boy identified her.

Seeing her shocked expression, he smirked, flashing his serrated teeth, "Do you want me to tell them?" he said glancing at the other princes. He was taunting her. She knew that but she can't help but shout, "No!" The girl stared at him, horrified.

"All right, but you owe me a dance." She let out both an exasperated and relieved sigh then nodded.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Not really."

"And here I thought, I was in control of my birthday. I was planning on not to dance for the whole night but you kind of ruined it." She deadpanned.

He chuckled at her feisty attitude, "But before we dance, here's my present, My Lady. And a bit of an appeasement also. It's a rare kind of black rose that only blooms once a year. I suggest you should smell it. It has a sweet scent that is often used as a perfume." The boy said.

Curious, she did what he said, remembering the sweet fragrance of the flower then the blurring of her surroundings. "Chloroform-" She said before the darkness consumed her completely.

* * *

Maka woke up to the sound of hooves galloping. "Where am I?" she thought out loud, trying to sit straight only to discover that she was tied up and lying in the hay. She's attempting to free herself when the carriage stopped and the door opened.

"Good, you're already awake." A voice said.

' _I think I've heard that voice before.'_ She thought.

It was not until she saw the eyes of the boy that she remembered everything. She gasped, "You - that rose! You tricked me!" she exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He smirked, "I didn't know that the Princess were easy to trick."

She scoffed, "If I wasn't curious, I'll never smelt that rose."

Still smirking, the boy answered, "Well, you know what they say. Curiosity kills the cat. Now, get up and follow me."

She was about to retort when he added, "Don't try to argue with me nor runaway, Princess. We're outside the palace now. None of your guards are here to rescue you if you are in danger. You'll end up lost here or worst. If you want to live, you should obey whatever I say." She shut her mouth realizing he has a point and got up. He put his hands on the both side of her waist then hoisted her off the carriage. "I could get off the coach by myself. Thank you very much." She glowered at him. "Really? With both of your hands tied? I would like to see you try." He smirked at her searing glare. If looks could kill, he would be already dead.

As they walk to the city, she doesn't know why, but it felt all nostalgic to her. _'Probably, just the hallucinations.'_ They entered a worn-out inn, a strange girl with purple hair; about 19 or 20 years old saw them, she got up immediately and handed them a key. "Here. Everything you need is already inside of the room." She said, eyeing Maka.

"Thanks, Blair." The boy said.

"Anything for you, Soul," She replied sweetly. The boy just nodded impassively and continued to walk to the room.

' _She must be the inn keeper.'_ Maka thought.

When they arrived, she was strike with horror to see so many weapons scattering in the bed.

The boy, Soul, picked up a dagger and said, "Give me your hands." But instead of obeying him, she stepped back and brought it closer to her chest. "Fine, I'll just do it on my own."

He said and grabbed her elbows. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain, but got confused that it didn't come. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer tied up. Maka considered thanking him but something hit her face.

"Go change your clothes. When they asked you who you are, tell them you're a servant. Who knows what they'll do when they find out who you are. Tell me if you're finished. I'll be outside this door."

"Thanks a lot." Upon hearing the sound of the door closing, she immediately changed into a simple dress old-fashioned dress, sandals, belt and cloak. She looked at the dagger then contemplated whether to get it or not.

' _Just in case, I needed it.'_

Grabbing it, she put it on her tight belt and set the dagger on the small rip in the waist of her dress then hiding it using her cloak.

"I'm done." She announced, opening the door.

True to his words, she saw him leaning in the wall beside the door. He entered then gone to the bed. He put some weapons in his shoulder bag and took all her garments.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stealing." he replied.

She gapes at him, _'How could he?!'_ She internally screamed.

"Close your mouth, unless you want to a fly to enter it." He said smugly while walking out of the door. "Listen her you, stupid sharp teeth, you are so going to regret this." Peeved at how easily he could get on her nerves, she stormed out of the room only to see him give the dress to Blair and walk out of the inn.

"Stay here, I'll get back to you later. Blair, watch her. Don't ever let her get away." He instructed to which the girl nodded.

"Wait!" She shouted and chased after him but Blair stopped her, obstructing the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, I need to go after him! I need to know why he kidnapped me from the palace!" she cried.

"Kidnapped you? No, silly. He saved you. You're a servant just like me, right?" she asked, pity evident in her startlingly purple eyes, although Maka didn't understand why, still she nodded.

"Listen, just because they're thieves doesn't mean they're bad. They steal to obtain money and it give to the poor families living here in the outcast." She explained, dropping her hands to her sides.

"So, you mean, you steal?... In order to help?" she said stupefied by the idea.

"Yes. And it's not that easy, I think." Blair answered.

"If it's difficult for them, then, why don't you just work? I mean, there are lots of factories in here. And the workers' wages are high."

"You don't understand. I've worked in an armory once and it didn't go well." She said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Didn't go well?" Maka inquired. She was unable to meet her eyes.

"I was new then and didn't know what I will do…" She trialed off. "You don't to tell me what happened, you know. I understand that it pains you to remember what happened." The Princess said in a gentle tone, placing a hand on her delicate shoulders.

Blair shook her head, "No. I will tell you. It's time to get it off my chest. You are bound to know it from one of the Guardians soon, anyway."

"You are stronger than they think you are." She smiled. The other responded with a feeble smile of her own.

"They, the Nobles who owned the factory, instructed me to pour the molten iron in the casts. It was scorching hot and they didn't give me anything to protect my hands, telling me to just bear it. I tried to endure the heat but it was too much for me, so I spilled half of it on the floor. The owner became furious, he yanked my hair, slapped and punched me. I was crying, telling them that I'm sorry and begging for them to stop but they never listen. They dragged me to an abandoned alley and tried to kill me. What's worst is that they are grinning like they enjoy beating me. But thankfully, Soul and his companions came and stabbed them with their weapons then they just vanished. If they didn't come, I won't be talking to you right now." Blair said, her voice cracking, recalling the dreadful incident.

At this point, Maka was trembling, both with rage and resentment for all those cruel people. But what troubles her most is that, the fact that she said they just vanished when they were cut. How could anyone do that or more importantly what kind of creature could vanish out of thin air.

' _No matter who or what they are, I swear I'll find all of them and give them the punishment they deserve for making my people suffer.'_ She vowed to herself not knowing that she will soon face the monster who was responsible for her kingdom's misery.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Motives and Doppelganger?**

Soul walked back to the inn and was surprised to see none of the girls. "Blair?" he called out, when he heard hiccups and hushed voice coming out her room. He gripped the dagger in his belt tightly, mentally cursing himself for leaving two defenseless girls. He set his bag down in one of the chairs and silently walked to it, anxious as to what have happened.

He was taken aback when he saw Maka cradling a sniffing Blair. "What happened here?" he asked them.

She sighed. "She told me what happened to her, why she ends up here." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and loosened his hold on the weapon.

"So, she told you, huh?" he said.

"Yes. And I'm going to hunt all of those cruel people and give them the penalty they deserved." She answered darkly. Maka looked at Blair, smiling sadly, she wiped her tears. Her breathing has now become even and her posture is a little more relaxed. "Poor girl, she cried herself to sleep."

"That's good for her, I guess. She hasn't had any rest since she came to work here. I'm starting to regret giving her the job."

"Where did you even gone off to?"

"Where I went is none of your business." He brusquely replied. She huffed at his answer.

After setting her on the bed, Maka and Soul got out of the room. She glared at him and hissed; "Would you mind explaining, as to why you kidnapped me in the first place?"

Unaffected of the glower aimed at him, he answered, "We want the King to give us 2 million gold coins in exchange for your freedom."

She scowled, "Which means, I'm a kidnapped for ransom victim?" she said.

"Yes. Exactly, and I assumed that you already know what we'll do to the money." he replied.

She sighed, defeated, "Yes, Blair told me. I just don't understand, why? We never failed to donate money to the poor each year. We lend it to the executives to be contributed." she said.

He answered, "The problem is that, not a single gold coin was given to us. All was stashed away in their filthy little safe. They feed us lies, telling us that the king will never give money to dirty little rats such as ourselves."

"What?" She exclaimed in shock.

He continued with the same distaste and bitterness, "They often looked down on us and treated us as if we're a puppet, always ordering us around and beating us for their own amusement. We're not allowed to rest nor eat. Many of died because of exhaustion and hunger that's why we run away and became thieves at the age of 8."

"I'm so, sorry, Soul." Maka said miserably.

"Don't be. It was 10 years ago. I'm over it." He replied indifferently.

"But still, that's awful no one deserves to be treated like that no matter what his or her state in the society was.… Thanks, for telling me this. I'll try to settle this problem as soon as I get back." She told him but he shook his head.

"No. Don't do anything. Just leave them to us." He stated decisively, leaving no room for an argument.

She walked to the window and tapped its glass, watching the people do their everyday chores, "How did you become a thief?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that settled upon them.

"A mugger saw me in the alley crying and hiding, he asked me what happened. So, I told him everything. He listened patiently then brought me to his house. There, he and his friend took care of me. They fed me, bathe and help me get change in new fresh clothes. They taught me to use weapon, defend myself and steal. When I was old enough, they told me what exactly happened and why it did. I swear, after I heard their explanation, I didn't look at this world the same again." Soul answered, looking out of the window.

"What did they tell you?" Maka asked, staring at his reflection in the glass.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. And even if I tell you, you won't probably believe it." He said.

"There were so many things I've seen that can't be explained. I'm sure, I could handle what you will say to me" she stated at him.

"We should get going." He avoided the subject and started to pick up his bag.

"What? But in where?" She turned around and looked at him, as confused as ever.

"To our hideout, the team wants to meet you." He answered, going out of the door. "Oh, and before I forgot, your father left you a message. 'Hold on, my Angel. Daddy will pay your ransom and you'll be free in no time!'" he said, imitating her father's voice.

Maka was left gaping in his wake. "You're unbelievable!" she screamed red-faced because of anger and embarrassment and ran after him towards the street.

* * *

"Stop staring at me like that!" Maka snapped, annoyed at Soul, both for making fun of her father before and for watching her ever since they rode on the coach.

"Strange. You looked like her, except for the eyes." He said.

She peered at him, perplexed, "What?" He sighed and gazed out of the window. "You look like Kami, the friend of the mugger I told you before. But it's impossible. She was a thief and Guardian, not a queen."

' _There's the word again. Guardian, I wonder what kind of organization are they.'_

"We're here." The driver announced pulling her out of her reverie.

It was already sunset. They traveled for a total of 4 hours. No wonder she felt stiff from sitting in the carriage for too long. Maka, donning her hood, saw that they are in a small village in the middle of the forest, with a few old looking houses and kids running around playing and laughing. She observed the scene before her. It was far from what she was used to, a busy palace whose halls were always filled with bustling maids and soldiers that going in and out. But it's not entirely unwelcome. If ever, it was a pleasant change of background.

"It's so peaceful in here. Weird, but I think I've been here before." She said, closing her eyes and feeling the cool breeze.

"That's ridiculous. No one knows this place, not even the King. It's been built secretly by the remaining original Guardians." Soul replied. They resumed their walk towards the village.

As they came near, she saw that there's a white powder surrounding the area. Leaning down, she looked closely at it, "That's salt, for protection." He said, walking through it. She followed him, but felt strange like she crossing an invisible barrier. When she looked back, she saw that there was a faint ripple where the line of salt was.

' _I really need to drink my medicine. My hallucination's getting worst. But how am I supposed to take it when I don't have it.'_ _The girl sighed._

He looked back at her. "Are you tired? We could stop for you to rest."

"No, I'm good. Just thinking."

"About your abduction?" She pursed her lips, "Kind of,"

'Kind of? What kind of response is that?" He asked her incredulously. "My kind apparently." She smiled triumphantly when he scowled.

The kids who were playing saw them approaching. They immediately called their parents and cheerfully ran to them. Soul ruffled their heads and asked, "Where's your Teacher Marie?" They looked at each other then burst out laughing. One of them pointed to the old Manor.

"Don't tell me she did it again?" he said rubbing his face, exasperated.

"Yes, she did!" a little redheaded girl said, still giggling.

"I'll be back in a sec, tell all of the family to assemble in the hall, okay?" He said walking to the said building.

"Okay!" they replied and ran to each house.

In the kitchen of the manor, Maka saw a woman with a dirty blonde hair in her early 30's coughing because of the smoke that's coming out of the oven. She gasped and ran to the nearest window, opening it. She then got the mitts from the kitchen table and used it to get the burnt food from the oven, setting it in the sink.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, concerned at the woman's health.

"Marie, how many times do we have to not you not to bake cookies if you didn't know how to?" he said clearly annoyed at the woman.

"Oh, come on, Soul. I was so close to it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you were so close in burning the Manor." He deadpanned.

"I could help you, if you want. I know how to bake. Me and my mother used do it all the time." The Princess offered.

Marie smiled warmly at her. "Maybe, next time, dear. Or else, someone here would be mad and start to yell at both of us." She said jokingly, glancing at Soul.

Maka doubled over laughing. "I could only imagine." She answered her.

"Ha-ha. You're very funny." Soul said sarcastically, irritated at the two girls. "Women," He muttered with a shake of his head. "I'm going to gather all the people. Make sure that you don't set this house on fire."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. I'll take care of it." The older lady brushed him off, still chortling. When he was gone she looked at her, "Why don't you remove your hood first, then you could help me prepare everyone's dinner."

"Okay." She replied, taking off her hood and setting it on one of the chairs. The sound of glass bowl breaking made her recoiled.

"Is that you, Kami?" Marie asked, her unpatched eye was wide, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

A man entered, "What happened-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, "Kami, it's you!" the man exclaimed, drawing the attention of the ones in the hall.

Soon enough, the kitchen was crowded. She was overwhelmed by the throng of unfamiliar people surrounding her. Her declaration that they're mistaken her for someone else was all but drowned out by the happy chatter. Covering her ears and closing her eyes, she desperately wished for them to stop when someone pulled her behind them.

"Everybody, calm down and be quiet!" Soul roared. The people instantaneously became silent. We'll discuss this in the Conference room along the other matters." They reluctantly went back to the hall.

After the mass dispersed, he looked back to devastated form of Maka. "Hey, are you alright? They're gone now." He asked. Gently, he removed her hands in each ear.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. When she opened her eyes, he saw the distress in it.

"It's okay. They're gone now. Don't worry." He reassured her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that you have to see that. It's just that, I'm not used to people giving me that much attention. I couldn't handle it." She said after recovering from the shock.

"You're the Princess. You have everyone's attention every time." He pointed out sitting beside her. The Princess hugged her knees then answered, "You are wrong. I rarely get out of my room."

"How come? Aren't you required to be in a meeting or to attend a parade?" He asked. "I am. But I refused it every time. I would rather help them improve their lives behind the palace walls than to be in a parade proudly reminding them that I was the one who saved them from poverty."

"Heroic much, aren't you? I wonder, if you learned that response from your proper etiquette tutors or it your own. I bet, you have some perfect grades in their subjects." He kidded. She laughed, all of her previous distress was now gone, "Oh please, I flunked all of it."

"I imagined, it's because you lashed out on them."

"I didn't even meet them! I always make up excuses not to attend their lessons."

"Who would have thought, the Princess was a little rebel in disguise." He mused. She snorted, a very unlady like gesture coming from the daughter of the most respected King, and it made the both of them laugh.

"After a minute, they calmed down enough to catch their breath. "I haven't laughed like that in what feel like ages." She admitted. "Me, too."

He stood up, "I need to go now. Stay here. I'll send Marie to show your room to you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner with Thieves with Slaves**

Soul entered the Conference room and was immediately bombarded with questions regarding the girl. "Was that Kami? Did the Spirits send her back to us to protect us from them?" they asked.

"No. It wasn't her. She won't come back anymore. The Spirits already claimed her, you know that." He answered.

"But she looks exactly like her." The man from before insisted.

"Yes, I admit. They look alike, except for the eyes. But, it's not her. She's the Princess I told you about. The one I said I'll be kidnapping in exchange for a ransom."

They got quiet until someone said, "Then, why does she look like her?" he sighed, tired of the questions.

"I don't know. I already asked the King if he knew someone named Kami. He said that he never heard of that name before."

Marie stood up and he remembered the girl that was still in the kitchen. "Marie, could you kindly show the Princess her room?" he requested her.

"Okay." She replied then proceeded to the kitchen.

"The King will send the money by tomorrow morning in trade of her only child. We'll leave by sunrise, along with the other Guardians just to be safe. This meeting is adjourned." He announced.

He raised his hand to knock in Maka's room when he heard her saying, "It's not your fault, Marie. You just missed your friend, Kami. If I was in your position and I saw someone who looks exactly like my deceased best friend, I wouldn't just ask her, I would also hug her tightly and tell her I missed her."

He peeked at the cracked door and saw them sitting in the bed, she patting the other woman's shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

"But you looked so scared when they began crowding you." Marie said remorseful.

"I was just overwhelmed is all, don't worry about it." She calmed her.

Soul knocked and entered the room, "Pardon my intrusion but, I believe, it's time to prepare our dinner?" he said.

Marie looked at the wall clock and was alarmed to see that it is already 5:40 am. "Oh! I need to fix the food or else hungry people will ransack our kitchen!" she said running down the hall.

When she was gone, he grabbed something from pocket and showed it to Maka. "What is this?" he asked.

She gasped and grabbed it from him. "It's my pouch! I thought it's gone like the rest of my belongings. My mother's last gift and my pills are still here. Thank goodness!"

"Are you ill?" he inquired bewildered. "No. it's for my hallucinations. I got them ever since I was a small." She replied.

"Oh." He replied not really knowing what to say.

They fell into an awkward silence until Soul decided to break it. "May I ask what kind of hallucinations you see?"

"It is monsters, fiends, other creatures, something like that. Also, I often see these blue balls floating just around in the forests. The oddest part of my hallucination though, was that I could touch and feel them as if they were real." She answered. "But you might probably say I'm delirious." She said wistfully.

"Believe me, I know what you feel." He replied smirking.

The bell ringed, signaling that their lunch is ready. "We should go now. We don't want you to go hungry now, do we? Or else we'll be punished by the King for starving him Precious Angel." He mocked walking out of the room and to the dining hall followed by a red-faced, grumbling Maka.

"When I get back to the castle, I'm going to command my guards search for you and arrest you for mocking the Princess!"

"Wow. Look at me, I'm shaking in terror. Please, have mercy."

The people laughed when they saw them. "Oh, shush! Stop laughing and Soul, stop teasing the poor girl!" Marie scolded them. "Come on, Maka. You could sit here with us and we could chat while we're eating. Right, kids?" she gestured to the empty chair in the middle of the table.

"Yeah!" they agreed enthusiastically.

Warmed by their hospitality, she sat down at the said chair. Smiling at them, she thanked Marie but she brushed her off. "We're all family here so, don't be shy."

The redheaded girl from before asked her eagerly, "Is it true, are you really a Princess?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, I am."

All the children looked at her with awe. "Are all Princesses beautiful?" the same girl asked. She was flattered by the compliment even if it came from a child. "What's your name again little girl?"

"Scarlet." She replied still staring at her.

"Well, Scarlet. If that is true, then all of you must be Princes and Princesses because you're all pretty and handsome." Maka declared.

"Did you hear that? The Princess called us pretty and handsome!" They told their parents happily in which, they just laughed at their kids' antics.

After dinner, they gone back to their respective houses taking the supplies Soul gave them, leaving only Marie, him and Maka to stay in the manor. Maka walked down the hall of the manor, it was 1:17 am but still she couldn't sleep. She sat on the porch and look at the skies. "Can't sleep?" a voice behind her asked.

"Yeah, I came here to get some fresh air, how about you?"

Soul yawned and sat beside her, "The meeting for us Guardians just ended. I came here for the same reason as you." He said watching the stars.

"You should be back to the palace tomorrow. The King already arranged the money." He informed but she just hummed in reply.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked glancing at her.

"Do you think my people would hate me if they found out that their Princess is actually weak-willed and crazy who always has hallucinations?" she pondered out loud.

"They won't." he said confidently. "How did you know?" she asked him.

"Because I know that you're not crazy. You're just… Special, yeah! You have a gift to see the real beauty of this world we lived in. You know, only few of us have that ability." He answered her.

"I have a gift? Ability?" she repeated perplexed.

"Yeah, you could see this right?" he asked holding out a glass cage keychain. She saw that there is a blue small orb bouncing and chattering inside it.

"It's the glowing ball I often see in the forest from my window! What are they called?" She asked curious. He opened the cage and it flew towards her.

"It's a wisp, a part of a forest. I think it likes you." He said when he saw it nuzzle her hair and take a permanent residence in her right shoulder.

"Well, I think, you didn't let it out of that thing until now, that's why it dislikes you." Maka responded laughing and petting it.

It made a pulsating sound, "Well, I think, you're spoiling it." He replied.

After a few beat of silence Soul asked her something unexpected. "What's it like? You know, living as a royalty?"

"Well, it's okay. A lot of maids and servants taking care of you, things like that. But honestly, it's pretty lonely and not to mention burdensome."

He looks at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Being a royalty is lonely and burdensome? That's actually the opposite of what I have in mind."

"Many of you would probably think that having a royal blood is like a dream come true. You don't have to work, everything is already made for you and you can eat complete delicious meals. But it's really the contrary. We don't eat together like most of the family because Dad is always on a meeting with the nobles and executives. Though it's true that I don't have to work on things, I have to learn how to dress properly, what's the correct etiquette in eating, the appropriate posture, and things like that. Now, you know why I always skip my classes." She said, remembering their previous conversation.

"Plus, don't you think it's kind of annoying and embarrassing when your maid wants to help you take a bath or wear your dress. So, I usually dismissed them when I'm about to enter my room. Not a single maid had seen and entered my room except for Tsubaki. She's like my sister." The thought of seeing the other girl again brought a smile on her face.

She decided to change the topic while at the same time, wanting to learn more about the boy. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you the leader of this town when it's clear that there are many strong men that are older than you?"

Realizing her mistake, she apologized, "Sorry, that came out wrong." But the boy is not even offended in the least.

"While it's true that many men are stronger than me, you can't change the fact they are helpless against some invisible and unknown creatures unlike me." He explained.

 _''Invisible creatures? Do they even exist? How do you battle someone you can't see? Is this what he meant about the Guardians kind of thing? Are they protecting people from the unseen? Is that why they are called Guardians?'_

It's making her more confuse than ever so, she decided to ask him something again, still petting the wisp. "What happened to other slaves that are with you when you escaped?"

Soul tensed at the question. Just when she thought he's not going to answer, he responded. "They're dead. The night when we escaped, our owners somehow learned about or plan. We're already at the front gate when, they shoot mercilessly at us like the wild beasts they usually hunt."

She stared at him horrified, "That's terrible! They're such a monster for treating you like animals!"

"Yeah, they really are a monster." He replied then smiled a genuine sad smile, "You know, it's actually a good feeling when you've finally shared a dark secret with someone who doesn't judge you and when you can finally be yourself even if just for a second without thinking about any responsibilities."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They shared a private smile, finally understanding each other, albeit just a little. But their peaceful moment didn't last long, a faint rustle made them tense. Another wisp shot out of the bush, straight towards Maka. It hid in her hair, emitting a series of troubled pulses.

"It's just a lost wisp. We're safe." Soul stated relieved, sheathing the small dagger, he'd been gripping tightly. He might be right about them being safe but something in her gut knows he's wrong. She stood up, forgetting about the wisps, then walked to the woodland.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "I'll just check in to something." she answered. "Can't you wait until tomorrow? It's already dark." He said.

"No, I can't! It will be too late then!" She yelled, running. How she knew that It'll be too late? She doesn't. All she knew is that she had to hurry or else something awful will happen.

"I'll go with you. The forest is dangerous at this time of the night." He announced pulling his dagger again. When he looked up, Maka is already nowhere in sight.

"Stupid, Princess, she should have brought me with her! Can you sense where she had gone? You know the forest better than me." He asked both wisps. They bobbed their tails and one leaded the way while the other floated in his back, making a whirring sound as it pushed him.

"You actually know? Good! Lead me to her immediately." He commanded. Following the fast flying wisp in front of him, he hoped that he could make it in time to protect her from the dangerous creatures that is lurking in the forest.

Maka was walking through the woods when she heard someone scream. She immediately ran to the source, in the clearing near the river, and was shocked at the incident. "Scarlet?" she said seeing the girl run away from something. She had cuts on her knees and arms. "Princess, help me, please!" she begged as she ran to her.

"What happened?" she asked as she hugged the crying girl. "Some- something is chasing me. The- they said I look delicious, and then something grabbed me. I didn't know what it was, I couldn't see it! So, I screamed and flailed to run away. Please help me, Princess." She stuttered, fear evident in her eyes.

Scarlet flinched and hugged her tighter when they heard a rustling sound, "Oh, look another delicious looking human." They hissed and laughed. But their laughter seemed to be more like screeching. She continued to cry and said, "Stop it! Leave us alone!" the screeching grew louder as the creature drew closer to them. "Silly little girl, hugging the Princess thinking she could save her." They mocked.

Maka moved the girl behind her. They hissed, "Poor Spirit, worrying about his precious little daughter not knowing that she's here in the woods playing protector." They taunt her. "Where are you? Show yourself! Tell me how you knew my father?" she demanded. "We're good friends. He even invited me to your birthday. Too bad, I didn't get to see you because you suddenly disappeared. But lucky me, I met you now and I get to taste a Royal Blood!" Its cackle sounded like nails that was being scratched in a board.

She saw it walk out to the clearing and was sickened by what she saw. It's the fiend, no Kishin, her mother told her as a bedtime story. She can't believe! They're real! Its clothes were torn and its flesh was putrid and rotting. It has talons instead of nails and has sharp jagged teeth stained with blood from his previous victim. It moved closer to them like a predator.

Maka stepped back and removed Scarlet's hands in her waist. "When I tell you to go, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Go back to the village, find Soul and tell him what happened." She whispered so that the monster won't hear it. "But-" she began to insist when the Princess shouted, "Go!"

The girl scampered back to the forest crying and yelling, "I'll find Soul, I promise!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fought and Won**

"Where is she?" Soul asked the wisps, panting. They ended up in the heart of the forest searching for Maka but still have no trace of where she is. The wisp in front of him was still gliding speedily while the one behind is insistently pushing at him as if telling him to hurry. Suddenly, both wisps stopped. He was about to reprimand them when he heard it. Someone was calling his name. The voice was obviously distraught judging from their tone.

A girl with a red hair ran out of the trees as if her life depended on it. She had tears streaming down her face. "Scarlet? What are you doing in the forest?"

"Soul, t-the Princess help her! T-they're going to eat her! Please, save her!" She sobbed. "Tell me what happened and why are you here when it's you know it's unprotected by the border." He demanded.

"I went out in the woods playing with some wisp when an invisible monster grabbed me and said that I looked delicious. It let go of me as I thrashed and I ran away but it began chasing me. The Princess saw me but it's too late. It found us in the clearing. She told me to run and find you while she confronted the monster. I'm so sorry, Soul!" she said while crying.

"Don't worry, I'll find her and bring her back safe. Go back to the village, in the Manor. Find Marie and tell her to inform the Guardians to come to the clearing with their weapon, as soon as possible." He said and immediately rushed to the forest to find the Princess with the wisps in trail.

" _Please, don't let me be too late."_

* * *

The Kishin tried to chase Scarlet but stopped when a rock struck it in the head. "Stop right there, you fiend! Don't you try running after her!" Maka yelled. "How dare you hit me, you spoiled brat?" It hissed and attacked her in an inhuman speed. It strangled her and raised her in the air but then immediately let go when it accidentally touched her necklace.

"What are you wearing, child?" The monster clutched its blazing hand, putting out the fire. Her hands flew to grab her mother's gift out of instinct. When Soul gave it back to her, she decided to wear it, just careful to keep it out of plain sight, so that she won't lose it again.

Standing up, she moved closer to the Kishin. "Tell me, why do you kill and prey on innocent people?" She asked, staring intently at it.

"Isn't it obvious? Hunting humans is exciting. They ran away screaming, making a great sport. Plus, their blood is delicious." It licked its cracked lips.

"I won't let you do that to my people ever again!"

It cackled, "What are you going to do? Tell your pitiful soldiers to arrest me? They can't even see me."

She gripped the handle of the dagger she got from the inn tightly and pulled it out "So, the Princess plans to fight me?" It mocked then reached out to use its sharp talons to scratch her.

She yelped and used the dagger to cut on its hand, getting away with just a torn dress. It screeched and wrestled her to the ground. Desperately trying to get out of its grasp, she stabbed it repeatedly. Black blood gushed out of its wound. It shrieked and aimed to slash at her throat however it failed for his hand got burned by the necklace again. She kicked the monster off of her. The Kishin is flailing. It tried to run off but Maka tackled it when she saw that it is getting away.

"How do you even know where I am? A mere human like you shouldn't be able see us. It's impossible! Even the Guardians couldn't see us!" It screeched at her. "Then, how come I could see you clearly?" She replied. It struggled just when she pierced its chest with the dagger.

' _If I remembered correctly, its hand has burst into flames when it touched the necklace.'_

She thrust it to the monster's gaping chest, resulting to an earsplitting scream. "Go back to where you came from, you fiend!" she shouted, unaffected by the flames.

By the time Kishin's remnants were completely gone and had turned into ashes, she was drained and exhausted. All the adrenaline was leaving her body and she was too tired to even stand up. Gripping both objects tightly, she forced herself to get on her feet but she stumbled. Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact when, someone caught her in their arms.

* * *

Soul hurried in to the clearing upon hearing a deafening sound. He was taken aback by what he saw. Maka, bathed in black blood, was scrambling to get up, clutching a dagger and a necklace. She was heaving, her clothes were torn, and she was close to passing out. He instantly darted to catch her staggering form.

"Did you see that? I defeated it." She breathed. "You're so stupid and reckless, you know that?" he responded, not really paying attention to what she just said, carrying her in his back. He brought her to the village.

* * *

"Fortunately, she has no wounds, only a big bad bruise on her back. Don't worry though; it will heal in just a matter of days." Marie said after patching Maka up. They're in her room and Soul was anxiously pacing back and forth, thinking about her possible injuries.

It was 2:49 am when they arrived in the village. Without delay, he gave the unconscious girl in his back to Marie for her to check if she's been hurt. "Thanks, Marie. You can now go back to sleep. I'll take care of her." He said to the woman. She nodded then left with Scarlet in tail.

It was already dawn when Maka stirred from her sleep. She sat up holding her head. "Don't get up just yet." Someone said, pushing her shoulders back gently. She obeyed, lying down again. When she opened her eyes, it was met by a tuft of white hair. It was quiet save for the crickets' chirping until, Soul decided to berate her for her actions, "You shouldn't run off like that! You should have brought me with you! What would you do if Scarlet hasn't found me, huh? Both of you should've just run back to the village where it is safe! Do you realize that you could've gotten yourself killed?"

She grimaced at how loud his voice was. "I know, just please don't shout. My ears are still sensitive. It's just… If we run back together, it could easily chase and kill us. It's too near to us that time. I have no choice. I have to make sure that Scarlet was safe no matter what happens to me." He scowled at her, "So, you told her to run and never look back?" he said. "Yes." She answered. He sighed tiredly and said, "You're lucky to be alive. Anyway, why are you covered with black blood when I found you?" he asked her but was amazed to see that she was asleep.

' _She must really be exhausted.'_ he thought.

He got out of the room, requesting Black Star, a former young soldier of the palace, to gather all the Guardians in the mess hall. "Where were you earlier? I asked Marie to send you to the forest clearing as reinforcements in case there were more than one Kishin hiding but none of you followed my instructions."

"Sorry, Soul. We were patrolling in the city searching for them because the attack rates had gone up these last few days in the place. We didn't know that you need us until we're near the palace when one of the villagers caught up with us and told us what happened. You are already here just as we arrived." Kilik answered.

He nodded his understanding in their situation. "I investigated the place where the incident happened after Marie bandaged up the Princess. There were two Kishin trails in the forest. One was the one who died by incineration, based on the ashes with its faint energy, while the other one was still not found. If there were 2 Kishins who attacked Scarlet and the Princess, then the other one might have fled after seeing its colleague move in for the kill. But if it found out that its comrade is dead, it will surely come back with a pack seeking vengeance. So, we need to be a little more vigilant." He said. They all nodded.

"Hold on, you said that the first one was already dead when you arrived at the scene? How is that even possible? Not to mention, how did it catch fire?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know, Star. Even I can't explain it." He replied. The Princess' previous words hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _"There were so many things I've seen that can't be explained. I'm sure, I could handle what you will say to me" she stated at him._

Also, he recalled her words before he carried her back.

 _"Did you see that? I defeated it." She breathed._

Marie walked in the room and announced that the carriage had arrived, snapping him out of his bone-chilling thoughts. _'It couldn't be her. That's not possible.'_

They went in Maka's room to wake her up but decided against it. "She needs to rest especially, after what she's been through." The older woman said. They all agreed to her proposition.

* * *

Maka woke up to the dusk with a grumbling stomach. She was surprised to find herself in her own bedroom in the palace. "Huh? Is it just a dream?" she thought out loud.

Tsubaki entered her room with a salve in hand. When she saw that the other girl was awake, she immediately ran to hug her. "Thank goodness, you're awake! I'm so worried about you! You've been sleeping the whole day. Tell me, those thieves didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked her seriously.

"Thieves? You mean it's not a dream? I was really kidnapped?"

"Yes, you were. Did you hit your head or something? Does your head hurt? Are you sick?" She put her hand in the girl's forehead.

"No. It just seems surreal. By the way, Dad didn't punish you for pretending to be me, did he?" Maka asked worriedly. "No. He said it was not my fault that you want to be free just for a moment." She replied.

The Princess breathes out a relieved sigh.

' _If the kidnapping is real, does that mean the Kishin is too?'_

"I'm going to tell the King that you're awake. Don't you need anything?" She asked. "Food would be great. I'm really hungry." The other girl said. She nodded then got out of her room.

* * *

Soul sighed heavily, drawing the attention of the woman in front of him. He was leaning back in his chair in the kitchen table. "What is it, Soul? You are making me nervous. You've been acting weird ever since we returned."

"Is there a possibility that she was the One?" She choked on her coffee. "What do you mean? You only met her today!" She sputtered.

"Technically, that was yesterday. But that's beside the point. I'm not referring to that kind of One. What I mean, is that, is there a possibility that she was the Chosen One of the Spirits? The one that will complete the prophecy? My partner?" He replied.

Her faced burned brightly, "Of course, I know what you mean. Though, I don't know the answer. What do you feel when you are with her?"

"I could feel a faint connection coming off from her soul. It is familiar, in a way. Also, I felt like we have met before. Does that even make sense?" He was getting frustrated.

"Maybe, you are just confused because you haven't met the owner of the other Hallowed Scythe?" She said. "Maybe… I'll retire to my room early, Marie. You're in charge while I rest." He stood up and went to his room. Despite the woman's words, he can't shake the feeling that the Spirits had planned their encounter so that they could meet each other and start the foreseen Great Prophecy that will save them all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

Maka got out of her room after dressing. If she thought the Kishin was just one of her hallucination, the bruise on her back erased all her doubts. She was sure that she got it from their fight. Tsubaki was fussing over it for a long time, saying that she's going to chastise those thieves for hurting her. After she calmed down, the Princess told her that it was not their fault. She just fell off the bed while sleeping.

She began to walk in the hallway to her father's study. Maids and soldiers alike are bowing down to her whenever she passes. They are happy to see her again, she could tell. That's why she's always smiling at them and stopping to chat, surprising them. Not caring if talking to servants is illegal to the country. They are still people with families to take care of.

The door from the study opened just as the giggling young maid went back to her work. She was immediately worried as she take in her father's distraught form. "Is everything okay, Dad?"

The King was surprised to see her daughter just outside his room. He smiled at her feeling a little bit lighter. "Yes, now that you're here." He ruffled her hair then chuckled when she complained. "Come on; let's have a stroll in the garden. I've missed my Angel after not seeing her the whole day, yesterday."

They stopped at the bench in the middle of the garden, near the fountain. "Dad, tell me what's wrong? You've been distracted during our walk." She said, remembering her father's blank stare at the beautiful flowers he usually admires. She heard him sigh.

"Jack, one of the nobles I've invited at your birthday ball had gone missing. His friend claimed that he was killed in the forest clearing. I don't believe him since we haven't recovered the body. Yet, he's insisting to investigate the incident and make the suspect pay." The King replied. Maka felt a chill running down her spine. She recalled some of the Kishin's words about being invited by the King.

"Did you go to the said clearing?" She asked.

"I've sent one of our soldiers to search for any evidence about the killing but he found none, just a black liquid that looked like blood and scattered ashes being blown by the wind." He answered. She sucked in a breath.

' _Could it be? But it's impossible that some of the nobles are Kishin! If that is true then the Kingdom is in danger!'_

"Are you okay, Angel? You look pale." The King said concerned. "You stay here, I'm going to call the Royal doctor." He stood up when she stopped him. "Don't! I'm fine, Dad just a little shaken from the news."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Yes, can I come with you in one of you meetings? I want to know what is happening in our country, as a Princess." She stated, when in truth, she just want to try something.

He grinned, "Of course, you can! My Angel is really all grown-up! I can tell that you'll be a great Queen like your Mom."

The King, Princess and some of the nobles are in the Library discussing about the unexplainable killings just in the city's outskirts. Maka was getting frustrated by the hour for her experiment tried had been proved pointless. She was waiting for her sight to change like it did in the party but they are now in the middle of the meeting and still nothing has occurred. No screeching, no rotting flesh, nothing. She was rapidly losing her hope in finding out the truth.

There was a knock on the door interrupting the forming debate between two nobles. A man in his early 20's entered the room. She recognized him as one of the executives from her party. He was soon followed by his fellow executives and a very few nobles.

"It's nice of you to finally join us." The King said not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Forgive our tardiness, Your Highness. There had been an… unexpected circumstances that have happened." He bowed surreptitiously scanning the room. His eyes widen for a second when landed on the Princess as if he was surprised to see her.

"Never mind that now. What's important is you're here now. Let's continue this meeting." King Spirit stated.

Not long after they sat down, she felt the atmosphere shift. The unmistakable scent of decay hit her nose making her stomach churn. The screeching was replaced by a muted hissing. She forced herself to look at the latecomers. Indeed, their faces had been distorted in to something that resembled a fiend.

' _No wonder, I haven't felt it until now. The real Kishins were the ones that were late.'_

Maka strained herself to tolerate the rancid smell in order to hear their conversation. At first, she can't make sense of it but after concentrating she finally understood them.

"Stupid, Guardians! They nearly cut my arm off!" The one in front of her exclaimed. "Stop complaining. Count yourself lucky that you're alive unlike some of our unfortunate companions." The woman beside him said. "I'm always curious as to how they even know what we are when we're in disguise. And on how they can seem to dodge and parry when we attack them. I mean, they can't see us right?" He hissed. "They are gifted with a rare skill that could sense our movements. I'm guessing that the red-eyed boy is the leader. Now that I answered all your questions, can you shut up before someone hears you? Or I'll decide to tell the Boss to send you to the forest where Jack the Ripper had died." The woman mused.

' _Soul is their leader. Why, am I not surprised?'_

She can't take the foul stench anymore. Standing up, she excused herself. "Are you well, Angel?" The King asked. "No, I think I have a headache. I'll resign myself to my room, if that's okay?" She replied. "Of course, just make sure that Tsubaki is there to tend to you."

The Princess was relieved to finally get out of the room. She got out of the palace to the garden desperately, seeking for a fresh air. Not really paying attention to where she was going. A rose bush caught her eye; she walked towards it to inspect what color the flowers are. They are a deep shade of red. Her mother's favorite color. Sitting beside it, she closed her eyes and imagined them still together as a complete family. Having picnic in the garden and laughing at their lame jokes. She lied down blinking back her tears.

' _I miss you, Mom.'_

* * *

It was night when she woke up. She didn't even realize that she fell asleep. Something dropped to her skirts once she had sat down. Squinting to see better in the darkness, she found out that it was a small box. Inside was the necklace she had used to kill the Kishin. There was also a note inside but it was too dark to make out the words.

The crunching of leaves made her look up. She saw two faintly glowing blue orbs floating and following someone. They are fast but stealthy, running to the high fence her father had set up to keep outsiders from entering the garden.

"Soul, is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. They froze on their tracks. The wind had blown back their hood, revealing a mess of white hair. "Haven't anyone told you that it's dangerous to stay out from the safety of your house at night?" He said without looked back. "So, it is you."

"You should go back to the palace now. Who knows, what kinds of creatures are lurking in the shadows looking for helpless victims." He stated. "Actually, I know." The declaration made him turn. "What?" Her answer had bewildered him.

"It's the Kishins isn't it? They are ones who caused the mysterious killings." She replied, standing up.

"Who told you that?" He demanded wearing a grim expression. "I pieced it all together." She responded. "How did you know about the Kishins? We're careful not to let other people know." Soul walked back to her. "I remembered my mother used to tell me about them as a bedtime story."

"That's practically a gory tale to be said to a child."

"I know, but I'm not afraid then. I didn't know it was real until now."

Their conversation was cut off by an uncanny snarl coming from just outside the fence.

"You got to be kidding me." Soul said pulling a dagger inside of his boot. Maka clutched the necklace tightly. "I'm guessing that it already found their helpless victims." She stated using his words from before. The Guardian closed his eyes surprising her.

Then Kishin let out a guttural sound before jumping in the fence. It landed just a foot in front of them. Its glowing eyes are calculating. Watching their actions cautiously, it inched forward with his claws aimed at them. Soul raised his weapon in its direction. Using the Kishin's momentum, he sliced off its arm eliciting a pained rasp from the monster. She watched him in amazement as he fought without opening his eyes.

It retreated away from them, gripping its severed arm. She observed that it is more intelligent than previous one she encountered. Every move it made was analyzed. It sneered then, threw the amputated body part to their left while it swerved and attacked on the right. The boy made a mistake of turning to the left, leaving his vulnerable back to the Kishin.

"Soul, look out!" Maka warned flinging her necklace to the fast approaching creature. He snapped his eyes open and look back just in time to see a familiar pendant made contact to something that is alarmingly close behind him. It immediately burst into flames. Stepping back near her, he stared at it in disbelief. He can't believe it! The Kishin are now _visibly_ flailing and screeching. Its whole body is on fire and he could distinguish a fiend like face with a rotting flesh.

The fire lit up the whole garden illuminating their surroundings. Trees and flowers alike are seem to be unaffected by the rising flames. The only thing burning was the monster. It staggered towards them despite its body burning like an inferno. "Curse you, Guardian. You've been nothing but trouble to us. And you, Princess, is this how you repay us after all the riches we gave you and your Kingdom? You are a woman ungrateful like your mother." It gritted out.

A slap resounded in the otherwise still night. Its whole jaw that was slowly becoming embers has all but disintegrated at her hand. "You have no right to speak of my mother like that." She said, looking down at it. Her bangs covered her eyes.

They stared at it as its body collapse in a pile of ashes. The evening became eerily silent. It was devoid of any sound. Not even the chirping of crickets can be heard. "You should consider wiping your hand before going back to the palace." Soul told her, putting his dagger back to his boot.

She ignored him and began searching for her necklace in the heap of remains. Once she found it, she put it back on the box where she first found it. "How did you know that it was behind me?" He asked. "How do you fight with your eyes close?" She shot back.

"Why did the Kishin blazed up when it touched that?" He gestured at the thing.

"Where did you learned to move fight like that?"

"I'm serious, Maka."

"So am I, Soul."

They got into a staring contest where none is willing to lose. A faint shout echoed in the distance. The two wisps from before shot out of the trees. They had been hiding ever since the Kishin appeared. Both of them were floating to him all the while emitting a nervous buzz. The voice was getting closer to them now. Soul sighed and wore his hood. "It's an ability of us Guardians to feel our enemy's movements. All of our senses, except the sight, are heightened during a battle. Vision is considered as a distraction in fighting the unseen. As for the second one, the mugger who adopted me trained us." He turned around to walk to the escape.

"I could see them. I don't know how to explain that I can clearly see those monsters when, all of you can't. And I don't understand why they reacted like that whenever they came in contact with the necklace." She saw him glance back and gave her a strange look. "Don't tell this to anyone and NEVER leave the palace's walls ever again. It's not safe for you." He commanded her sternly before slipping out of the dent in the railing with the wisps in track. They were soon concealed by the darkness. She realized albeit, belatedly that it was the first time they had addressed each other by the name.

"Princess Maka? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tsubaki exclaimed with obvious relief. "I'm sorry, Tsu. I fell asleep during my short break of walk in the garden." She replied. "Come on, here is your coat. I bet you're cold." Her maid handed her a wool jacket. "Thanks." She put it on and hid her hand covered soot on the sleeve.

"We really should go back now or the King will have a fit." The girl said. "Yeah, let's go. I don't want to make him fret over me again."

* * *

Soul walked in to the bar located in the middle of both Grigori and Death Kingdom. It is not an ordinary bar wherein people go to be entertained and drunk. Even though, it does have liquor, it's exclusive for Guardians only. They are far more disciplined individuals than the usual folks. There are only few costumers all he was very familiar with. He nodded at Ox and his partner.

"So, how's your clandestine meeting with the Princess?" asked the blonde bartender. He glared at her, "Shut up, Liz. Talking to her was not in my plan. How did you even know that I went to the palace, anyway?" she smirked at him. "I have my ways, you know?"

Her twin sister snorted, "Black Star visited his girlfriend in the palace before going here. He saw you sneaking out in the garden and thought that it would be fun to tease you. Therefore, he told Sis to back him up."

"Patty!" She stared horrified at her sister. He shook his head, "Is Kid here?"

"He is in the backroom with Sid." Patty replied.

' _Sid is here? That's odd. He rarely goes out of his house, unless… there is an emergency.'_

He entered to the room without knocking. Kid was sprawled out on the couch while Sid is leaning in the cupboard with arms crossed. "We've been for waiting you about half an hour, you know?" He said adjusting his headband.

"My bad, Sid. I just have an important thing to return." Soul responded. "Yeah, so I've heard. How about the pack of Kishins? Have you already taken care of them?"

"Yes, just this morning when, they were attending a Royal meeting. I think they won't attack for a few nights. A lot of their population was eliminated."

"This morning? How did you know that it was Kishin you killed not some ordinary officials?" He was shaking in anger.

"Remember our theory that a lot of them are either executives or nobles? And that they are always traveling by group? Well, we positioned ourselves to search for something akin to the concept in the outskirts of the city. After they saw us with our respective weapons, many fled; some tried to change into their original form, and was immediately incinerated by the daylight, while the remaining fought as a human." The boy stated calmly.

He relaxed after the explanation. "That's a risky place to fight a Kishin using your real weapons, especially, yours. Between the rows of houses, there is no space to properly swing a scythe. And not to mention someone could have possibly witness your battle."

"I know. But I have no choice. We're just careful to create a distraction for the people to make them leave their houses. So, all in all, it's a success."

"And I'm guessing that the first plan was also successful, correct?" He said observing him. "Yes, it was. The money is now in the hands of Marie."

Kid groaned, sitting up, "I still can't believe, I have agreed into the plan of kidnapping my cousin." He had been so silent that they almost forgot he was even there.

"It's for her kingdom's own good." The older man answered.

He reached for the tea in the coffee table, "I know, Sid. But, still. She had no idea that I was the one who planned out the abduction. I'm sure she won't forgive me if she found out. How would I even begin to explain the Guardian thing to her?"

"About that, you don't need to. She already knew." Soul said. "What?" Both men exclaimed.

"She said that her mother used to tell it to her as a bedtime story. That's why she knew about the Guardians and also the Kishin." He said but held back their little encounter and the fact that she could also see them and her necklace is their weakness.

"Kid, did you know her mom?" Sid questioned. "No, I've never met the Queen. She died when I was 8. We never visited their kingdom until I turned 10." He replied with a troubled countenance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Return to the Inn**

Maka paced back and forth in her room. She hasn't slept last night, busy thinking about what happened last night. At last, she sat down in front of her vanity. The box with the mysterious letter was still there. She opened the box and pulled out the note.

 _Der Princess,_

 _I'm sory abawt wat hapened in the forest. I hope u r not okey. I asked Soul to gib bak ur prety necklace becos u lef it in ur rom da day u went bak to da palas._

 _-Lab, Scarlet_

The Princess smiled. She was worried about the people in the village after the attacked happened, Scarlet especially. They have welcomed her warmly and treated her like their equal not someone who was above their social status. It was a refreshing experience to be considered as normal by others.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Tsubaki entered. She was dressed in casual clothing. "What do you know about the Guardians, Tsu?" The other girl asked out of the blue after she sat down on the bed.

She forced a laugh, "G- guardians? I haven't heard of that before." Maka was surprised at her reaction. "You're lying. You stutter when you lie."

She was silent for a long time. "My brother was one of them before he died." Tsubaki informed.

"I thought he was a soldier like you said."

"He was, in a sense. You know? Fighting for the peoples' sake? That's why I'm going back to our place for his death anniversary." She replied.

"You're leaving? Is this why you asked me if I'll be upset during my birthday?" For the first time, the Princess noticed her luggage. "When are you going back?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I won't?" She bit her lip. "You're going to leave me? You know, you are the only real friend I have ever since Mom died." The Princess was hurt at her resolve.

"It's hard for me too. But someone has to take on the responsibilities he had left to the people. Please understand, Maka." She pleaded.

"If that's the case then, I will go with you."

"No! Your father will have a heart attack if you disappear again. Who knows, when will you get back here? Spirits, forbid it will be for a very long time."

"I'll take care of Dad. Just help me fill up my suitcase with these. And help me find some less flashy dresses."

They are travelling in a carriage; her Dad had insisted they ride, to the Crescent Inn. "A visit to a family of a friend, really? That is your excuse to the King? Did he know that you can't even name one except for me?" Tsubaki asked incredulously. "No. He just assumed I have plenty of them since we held a lot of party." She replied.

"And he let you go despite knowing that it is unpredictable when will you return? That you could go back after a couple of months? Even years?"

"I can be pretty convincing if I wanted to, you know?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I know. Listen, Tsu, do you have any connection to a Guardian that could help us arrived at their place." Maka questioned. She nodded, "Yeah, he is waiting for us at the inn."

"He? Is there something you forgot to tell me?" the girl raised her eyebrow. She blushed, "He is just a very good friend of mine."

"Is that so? I wonder if I know him personally. You know, I can't risk giving your fragile heart to a daft heartbreaker." She laughed when her maid squeaked, "He's not!"

"Busted…"

Soul fought the urge to smack his best friend in the head. They were peacefully talking in the Manor before he burst into the door and decided to drag him to the inn at the city. "Black Star, what are we doing here? It's not one of your pranks now, is it?" He asked leaning on a night stand.

"No, man. We're here to meet my girlfriend!" He exclaimed bouncing in the bed like a child on a Christmas day.

"And I need to be here, because?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to give a tour in the village!" The boy looked at his friend as if he is dumb. "Can't you do that yourself? I'm busy."

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, she needs a friendly face not a handsome one like mine." This time the leader of the Guardian didn't hesitate. He hit him upside the head. "Give me one good reason not to leave you right now."

"Okay, okay, just don't get too violent." Black Star rubbed his sore head, "She's the sister of the only Guardian who died in the hands of a Kishin. She wants to replace him in order to protect the people."

"You mean she was the one you have been pining for ever since we are a kid? What's her name again? Baki?"

He turned into beet red, "W- what? I'm not pining for her before. Maybe, she's the one who was longing for me!" Just as he said that the door to their room opened.

Maka was shocked to see their destination. It was the same inn where a certain albino thief brought her to. After they entered, she was prepared to see Blair behind the desk. "Hey, Blair! How are you?"

The girl blinked, "You're the slave the other day, aren't you?" She smiled. "Yes. It's me, Maka."

"How are _You?_ I was worried when I woke up alone. Both of you have already gone."

"Sorry about that, you know? Someone is in a hurry that time." Someone behind her cleared their throat. "Ahem." She shot her a 'tell you later' look after seeing the question in her face.

"Oh, Tsubaki, this is Blair, the innkeeper. Blair, Tsubaki. She is my best friend and a palace maid." She said introducing both girls to each other. They shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

The other girl smiled, "You too, Blair. Have someone, by chance, came here for an important meeting?"

"By someone, I'm guessing, you are referring to Black Star? They were the only one who came here this morning." She glanced at the quarters in the hallway. "They are in the last room to the right, if I'm not mistaken."

' _They? I wonder who the other one was.'_

"Thank you." Tsubaki bowed at her before running towards it. "Wait! Is it really Black Star?" Maka yelled. She followed her maid but was surprised that she was just outside the door with her hand hovering over the knob.

"Are you okay, Tsu?" She asked.

"Do you think my decision of going with him to the village is right?" Tsu dropped her hand.

"What do you mean? Unless, you are not eloping together to form a family, I can't see something wrong with that. Hang on; you are not really going to? Are you…" The Princess trailed off lamely.

"No! I will be there for my brother's people!" She defended with a flushed face. "Good. Then let's go meet the blue haired fool."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah, who won't? He's obnoxious not to mention arrogant. Plus, his father, Sid, was the general of the soldier in the kingdom. So, yeah, I've met him a couple of times before."

"Wow! What a small world we have."

Maka opened the door and was surprised how true Tsubaki's words are.

"You!" Both of them exclaimed.

Soul pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I thought, I told you to never leave the palace!" He glared, annoyed.

She huffed, "You are not the boss of me. If you think that I will follow your every word, then you're wrong. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

He growled, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so demanding?" She retorted crossing her arms.

Black Star whistled putting his hands on the dashboard, "Woah, this is interesting. If only I knew there will be a lover's quarrel I would have grabbed something to eat before coming he-" He was cut off a hardcover novel and a boot landing on his head.

"SHUT UP, STAR! WE ARE SO NOT LOVERS!"

They entered the village with a fuming Soul and a huffing Maka. Black Star decided to be the one who will give Tsubaki a tour despite what he said earlier. Both were eager to get away from them as soon as possible before the disaster, that was bound to happen, occur.

Maka and Soul went to the Manor and head straight to the kitchen through the backdoor. "Hey, Maka! I didn't think that I'll see you again after you came back to the palace." Marie said upon seeing the girl behind the obviously angry Guardian. "Yeah, something came up and I thought that I will be staying here for a couple of months and so. That is… if it's okay with you?" She replied shyly.

"Of course, dear! You are always welcome here!"

"Thanks-"

"Can you leave us for a moment, Marie?" Soul interrupted.

"I suppose, I could. Is there a problem?" The woman askes worriedly.

"Nothing that will concern us all." He responded. _'Liar.'_ Maka thought.

"If that's what you say." She stated then got out of the door.

"Also, don't let anyone near this room. What we will be discussing are all private business regarding personal matters." He added. She nodded before finally leaving.

When Marie was out of earshot, he glared at her. "Do you know how big is the trouble that you are getting into?"

"Yes, and I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"No, you're wrong. You don't know anything and you have no idea. Just because you can see them and have the necklace that can set them on fire, doesn't mean you are safe. Do you understand your situation here?" He snapped.

For the first time, Maka was stunned into silence. She was beginning to realize that he was right. The only reason why she had been able to defeat the Kishins was that they happen to be alone in attacking.

His expression softened when he saw that the danger dawned on her at last. "What will happen if 4 of them attacked you? You are no match for them. And not only that, if anyone knows that you can see the Unseen, they will use you for their own gain. Or if those monsters found out about your ability, they will stop at nothing in order to eliminate you. Do you realize that you are standing on a very dangerous ground in the middle of a war? Maka, you are a threat to the Kishins and a prized pawn on everyone else. I told you this before and I will tell you again. You are much safer in the palace."

"So, do you propose that I turn back now and forget about all this? My people are dying, Soul! They are being abused, tortured and starved to death by those monsters! I couldn't care less about what will happen to me. I. Need. To Help. Them!" She exploded.

"I am well aware about what you mean but, you can't help them if you are dead." He simply reminded her.

"Can't you Guardians protect me?"

He shook his head, "You can't trust anybody. Not even us Guardians. At times like this, everyone wants to be a hero that all of us needs and they are willing to risk everything in order to achieve it."

"There got to be a way of protecting them without exposing my secret. There _Have_ to be. I will not leave this place until I find it." She declared.

The Princess flinched in surprise at the slamming of a door followed by a frustrated growl of her companion.

Soul almost tear out his hair out of his aggravation to the girl. _'Why does she have to be so stubborn? Doesn't she see how dangerous it is for her and the people around her? If she wants to protect her people, she needs to learn how to fight to defend herself in the very least.'_

"Where's Sid?" He asked Kilik as soon as he came in the bar. "He's not here, man. He went to the Death Kingdom with Kid and the twins that's why we are taking over in the bartending job." The boy answered while flipping and catching the bottles.

"Okay. Just let me know if his back. I want him to meet our newest recruits."

"Woah. That's cool. Who are they? Are they experienced soldiers?"

"One of them is an amateur. I don't know about the other. Black Star probably already taught her about the basics."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec, did you say she?" He asked their Leader to which he just nodded. "One of our recruits are a girl?"

"Actually, both of them are. Black Star's girlfriend and the Princess to be exact." Soul head back to the door not even reacting to the sound of bottles breaking. He was sure that if he turned back he will see his left hand's mouth hanging open. Not that he can blame him though, everyone who hears that the gentle Princess will participate in the Kishin hunting and stealing will definitely have the same reaction but without the bottles. he sighed before deciding to go back to the Manor for it is almost dark.

"Can you believe him, Tsubaki? He just left me there in the kitchen. Isn't he happy that they will have another member? That they won't be worrying about choosing what house to rob next because I know whose house has the most riches hidden in it? The nerve!" Maka exclaimed while shoving her clothes inside the decent size closet.

"Calm down, Maka. I'm sure he's just looking out for your health and ours. You are the Princess after all. If something bad will happen to you he is not the only one responsible. All of us living here in the village will be punished too. Have you forgotten about that law?" The girl placated her.

"Oh, yeah. That one. I'm just angry you know? I also want to help my people personally. Not just send some donations or something. I want to do it anonymously."

"But no one will recognize you as a Royal if that's what you will do."

"Exactly! I want to be known as a person who helps because she cares for the people not as a Princess who does it out of responsibility rather than sympathy." She replied.

Someone knocked on the door, "Come out both of you, it's dinner time!" Marie's voice called out on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Tsubaki responded. "Aren't you going to join us?" She asked when she saw that the other girl made no move from her position in front of the wardrobe.

"No, you just go on, Tsu. I'm not hungry besides, I need to finish this." Maka gestured to the bed with scattered dresses on her right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go now, I think Marie is waiting for you outside. I'll be fine on my own."

She finished arranging her closet at midnight. _'Why did I bring so many heavy dresses? I regret listening to Dad about the advice in clothes.'_ The Princess thought lying on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly after hitting her head on the pillow. Vaguely, she remembered her dream about her mother bringing her to a familiar village in order to meet a white-haired boy and a man with stitches.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 12: Unknown Crisis**

Maka woke up to a strange room. She sat up and look around, momentarily confused until she saw the red box in the nightstand. The incidents yesterday came rushing back to her mind. She sighed then flopped back to the bed.

' _There is no going back now. You are here to help your people and free them from those monsters. No matter what ways they might teach you, may it be stealing or mugging, as long as it could help them, you are willing to learn, Maka. Remember what your mother used to say. You are strong you can do it."_ She gave herself a mental encouragement before standing up to go to the kitchen.

Marie was groggily stirring her coffee, talking to a pretty much wide awake Soul. "It has been distributed to the families but it is still not enough. We have reached almost half the kingdom's population. The remaining are yet hoping for the funding no matter how small the amount is. They are in desperate need of money in order to buy food, even just scraps of it."

"We will find a way Marie. Tell them to hold on until then. It's getting harder to steal these days and with the growing population, I'm not sure we could gather enough money for everyone in such a short time." He sighed then looked up. Finally, they noticed her standing in the hallway, listening intently at the discussion.

"Are you hungry, dear? Or do want to drink coffee? I will make you a cup if you want. There is a basket of bread in the counter. Feel free to eat anything you need." The woman said to her. "Thanks, Marie but I don't think I'm in the mood to eat after what I have heard." She replied while glaring at the boy.

"Okay. If you will excuse me, I need to go to the city to refill our supplies."

Marie exited through the backdoor after grabbing her coat and lists of necessities. The Princess continued to shot Soul a searing look. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have told my father to give me some money to be donated in person."

"It's not your problem. Besides, we don't want the King's 'Angel' to lie to him because it will break his tender heart." He smirked.

"You are so going to regret saying that." She declared reaching for her hidden hardcover novel.

He did not know what happened. It was too fast for him to process. All he saw was a book then he felt a solid hit in his head. Maka was hovering at his form in the floor. Her eyes were glinting dangerously and her lips was curled up in an evil smile. The book was nowhere to be found. "Try irritating me again and I will hit you twice of that force."

"What in Kishins' name, did you just do, Woman!" He stood up disoriented, clutching his head. _'She could surely land a wicked blow.'_ He noted distractedly.

"Marie said that the ransom money was not enough to sustain almost half of the kingdom. What does she mean?"

"She meant exactly what she said and you know it."

"So, are you implying that all of my people are suffering except for the nobles?" She asked with an obvious disbelief. "Yes, I am. But I understand you and the King didn't know about this. Those monsters could cover up pretty well." He responded.

"How much do you still need in order to help the families?"

"Look, it is not your business. We will find a way to reach out to them." He started to walk away but she pulled back his arm. "I am asking you, how much do you need?" She demanded in a very authoritative voice.

"Don't use that tone on me. You might be the Princess of the kingdom but in here, we are all equal. Your title doesn't mean a thing to us." He was angry, she could tell by the way his muscles tense under her hand.

"I know, it is nothing. However, I am not asking you as a Princess. Rather, I am questioning you as your fellow Guardian that care about the general public." She stated coolly.

"Why are you so bent on knowing the amount of money we must steal for the people?" He was relaxing bit by bit. "I think I could help you gain a cash. Even if it's just a small one." She said.

He raised his eyebrow, "How would you do that?" She sighed, exasperated, "I brought a pouch full of jewelries. We could exchange it for money in a merchant, a store owner or something."

His expression turned serious, "Get ready for now. Meet me in the town square at exactly 10 o' clock. Bring a bag and put the pouch in there. We are going back to the city in order to meet someone."

She was startled at the sudden change in mood that she had let go of him. He turned back, "I don't have a choice…"

"What?" She furrowed her brows.

"Nothing. Just do what I told you." He said.

Soul walked to the mess hall and found a bob of blonde hair belonging to someone chatting with one of the Guardians. "Hey, Patty!"

She waved at him, "Hi, Soul! Sid had a message for you!"

The girl skipped back to where he was. "He said that we won't be back until six months or so, and that you need to do what you always do. Lead the soldiers into battle. Also, he told you to recruit as many as possible and train them to be the best for the Weapons to choose them."

"Okay. I got it." He nodded. "Great! Now, can I eat?" She was bouncing in her feet.

"Wait! There is no time, you need to hurry up before the Princess see you."

"Maka is still here? I thought she was back to the palace like we planned." She asked confused.

"She was, but she came back demanding to be trained as a Guardian."

"Well, that was odd. Maybe, I should tell Kiddo about it?"

"You really should tell the both of them. She was so stubborn that she refuses to go back to the palace no matter how hard I tell her to."

"I will. Bye, Soul." Patty proceeded to the door but stopped halfway. "Perhaps, she just wants to spend time with you!" She exclaimed then ran outside, giggling like a 3-year old child.

Maka watched him walked out of the room until he disappeared in the mess hall. She walked back in her chamber to grab a towel and other toiletries. Her room has a bathroom of its own therefore, she doesn't need walk to the other side of the Manor if she wants to take a bath.

The tub was not as big as the one in the palace but it will do for her small frame. She took her time washing her body then her hair. The soap and shampoo was both sweet smelling that is why, she guessed that Marie had picked it for her. She smiled. The woman was thoughtful and caring in nature.

' _She would be a great mother. I wonder if she had a child. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her hang out with any man save for Soul. And that is only to discuss important matters. Does this mean she is single?'_ The girl mused.

She rinsed off and got out when she saw her skin starts to wrinkle. After wrapping the towel, she paced back to her bedroom. The clothes she picked, after rummaging her closet, was an ordinary white blouse with a matching tan belt and brown leather pants. It is simple and inconspicuous to prying eyes. Too common to attract any unwanted attention. Now, the problem is her shoes and the bag where she will put the pouch.

A small case at the edge of the bed caught her eye. She opened it and was surprised to see her riding boots and three casual sandals inside. Pulling out her boots, she thanked the Spirits for Tsubaki's amazing skill in remembering the essential things when packing. She put it on then took the pouch at her nightstand. The Princess remembered her necklace then. She contemplated whether to bring it or not. At last, she decided to wear it although, careful to hide it inside her dress.

"Come in," she announced upon hearing a knock. "Hey, Maka. I heard that you are going back to the city. I was thinking that maybe you will need this. You know, so that you won't keep holding your coins. It's not as fancy as a purse but it will do." Tsubaki held up a satchel. It is big enough to fit the pouch and other things.

"You are such a heaven sent, Tsu! Your timing is always perfect!" She exclaimed. The other girl blushed and gave it to her. "I just thought you might need it."

"I really do. Thank you, thank you." She placed the bag full of jewelries in it. "Now, I am ready to go. What do you think of my clothes? Is it too flashy or something? I don't know what to wear so, I just copied the stable girl's outfit."

"It becomes cute if you are the one wearing it compared to Lisa. It is true!" Tsu added when she began to disagree. "How did you even have that kind of clothing anyway?"

"This was owned by my Mom, actually. She used it to sneak out from the palace when she was about my age. I found it in the old chest under my bed. I brought most of her clothes because mine was too stylish."

The clock chimed twice, signaling that it is already 10 in the morning. "I should go. Soul is waiting for me in the town square. Thank you for this." Maka said lifting the satchel. "See you later." She waved at her.

Maka walked in the center of the town square to sit on the fountain. She was purposely moving in a slow pace to annoy the red-eyed Guardian but was disappointed to see that he was still not there. The feeling was immediately replaced by fondness when she saw a certain redhead. Scarlet ran and met her with a bear hug. "Whoa! Slow down there, Pretty One or we'll end up falling over the water!" She caught her all the while grabbing the edge of the fountain for support.

"Sorry. I just missed you. I thought, you won't be back because Soul told me that you already returned to your home." The girl colored. She laughed at her reaction. _'Scarlet look so cute when she is embarrassed.'_

"Don't worry about it. I missed you too even though it has only been a day since I last saw you." She teased. "Guess what?"

"What?" Scarlet asked. "I will be staying here for a couple of months!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Then why did Soul lie to me about you?"

"He didn't lie. I wasn't supposed to be here. But I thought, if I won't come back, I will miss a very cute redheaded child." The Princess said tickling the little girl in her lap.

Scarlet giggled, "Stop it! I'm ticklish!" She laughed, "I won't stop unless you say 'Mercy'.

"Never!"

The leader of the Guardian sprinted to the place where the Princess and him should met up before going to the city. He was thirty minutes late because he was held up by Oxford demanding an explanation about the reckless attack to the group of Kishins in the city nonetheless. His tirade had fallen on deaf ears after he noticed the time.

When he arrived, he was surprised at the scene. Maka was laughing, holding a flushed Scarlet on her lap. The girl was smiling widely at her. It appears to be that they were having a little chat.

Maka looked up and noticed him approaching. "Hey there, kid. Do you mind if I borrow her for a while?"

The girl turned, surprised, "Soul! The Princess said, she will stay with us for a long time! Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." He replied to the enthusiastic child.

"Yay! We'll have so much fun playing together!" She grinned at the both of them.

"Okay, okay. But first, we will go to the city. You stay here and behave. Got it?" Maka ruffled her hair.

"Got it!"


	10. Chapter 9

"Where are we going?" She asked for what could be the umpteenth time. They were walking in the outskirts of the city. The very street they walked when they first met during her kidnapping. She was getting annoyed by the attitude of her companion. He was not speaking to her since they left the village after he asked for the satchel with the pouch. It seems that he was bent up on not talking to her. _'What's up with him? He's so confusing.'_

She was about to ask him again when they stopped in front of a worn-out depot. Its walls have seen better days and the roof is in a much worst condition. Although, it seems safe enough to enter, save for the creak of the rust covered door. Soul was walking in a purposeful manner, unaware of her skeptical scrutiny of the building. They got out through the backdoor into an alley. After treading in the tight space, they exited to yet another street. She was getting frustrated by the minute add to it every twist and turn they made. Its making her head hurt. If not for his serious expression, she would have think they are already lost.

At last, they went to a warehouse with a slightly open garage. Upon entering, they saw someone sitting in front of a table laid with different kinds of blades. The man looks like he is examining it. Handling each with a deadly precision. The Princess felt a creepy aura surrounding him though it is not for that reason. But because his clothing was full of sew ups and there was a screw sticking out on his head. He was puffing up a smoke from the cigarette that's hanging in his mouth.

"Hey, Stein. We have something valuable to trade. Care to inspect it?" Soul announced. He turned back just in time to catch the pouch that the boy tossed in his direction. His face has long stitch from his forehead across the nose to his left cheek. He looks like a stereotype alchemist in his lab coat and glasses and was about to be in the mid 30's despite his gray hair.

The man assessed her jewelries carefully one by one. "It is 250,000 worth of gold." He stated, putting it all back to the small bag. She didn't know why, but it felt like he was daring Soul to disagree. Though the said boy could not be an expert judge in currency of each of her priced possession.

"You are wrong. It is 500,000 all in all." She said. The man looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. "What do we have here? Who is this, Soul? You haven't introduced us to each other." He eyed her curiously.

"My name is Maka and I'm an appraiser."

"Could you explain to me how I was wrong?" He asked her. There was a note of challenge in his voice and the glint in his eyes tells her that he was not the type of person who always makes mistakes unless he did it on purpose. Just like what he was doing now.

"Of course." She answered in a calm manner. A complete opposite of what she was feeling. Maka could sense the danger in him, noticed the way he looked at her, similar to a predator stalking its prey. But she didn't cower in fear nor showed any weakness to him. Doing so would admit defeat. "The one with the silver chain and a ruby pendant cost 250, 000 itself for gems are more expensive in the market, plus, the gold ring that contains a small diamond in the center was 150, 000. And the remaining are all on the same price with the ring."

Stein's smirk is impossibly wide with his lips almost reaching his ears. A faint rotten smell hit her nose. It was something she was fairly accustomed with. Although it was in an unexpected time and place. "Something is wrong with him. He feels like one of the Kishins."

Soul tensed beside her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "He is having a Madness attack." He responded in a low voice. "Stay behind me."

"Soul, why won't you let your companion come near me? She is so smart and interesting. I want to _DISSECT_ her." He grinned.

"How about you calm down, Stein? We will wait for Marie to visit you then. I'm sure, she is on her way here. She just bought some of our necessities in the market. Don't you want to see her?" The boy replied in a placating tone.

He immediately seized a blade from the table and pointed it viciously towards them. "Don't you dare let her in to my house! Her petty little gift is killing me bit by bit!" He hissed. His voice sounded a bit different. Like there are two people in his body speaking together.

She saw Soul reached for the dagger in his belt. He gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Don't kill him! He has not transformed into one of those monsters yet!" She said in alarm. He turned back at her, "I won't kill him! I will only keep him busy before Marie arrives in here."

Even though she didn't understand how the kind woman could aid them in their situation, she wanted to help him distract the mad alchemist. "How can I help?"

"Stay out of the harm's way. I will take care of this myself." He replied, advancing towards the man.

Maka watch them fight for a while. When she saw that they are on a safe distance away from the table, she approached it. The Princess grabbed a random blade then ran to them after seeing that the man had punched Soul in the Solar Plexus and was gaining the upper hand. Recklessly, she tackled the man to the ground rescuing her wheezing companion from the finishing blow he was about to receive.

Stein raised his weapon to stab her in the neck, instinctively she brought her hand up to protect it. Metal hit metal. The force made her loosen her grip on the blade and it fell to the ground while he was ready to strike again. She felt someone pulled her up by her clothes, in time to save her from being cut by the dagger. It left her only with a scratch. A still coughing Soul was holding her collar. He ran and dragged her away from him.

An inhuman shrieked stopped them from their tracks. The man was struggling to get rid of something that landed on his body. They are too far to see but, whatever it was, it's causing him so much pain. She lifted her hand to touch her injured neck however, she was surprised to feel her necklace gone. "I think, I know what's hurting him." She told him. He looked at her expectantly in return despite gasping for air. "My necklace. He must have broken my chain when he tried to slit my throat."

"We must get it off of him… before it started to set him ablaze... I'll hold him down while you… seize it." He panted. He ran back to pin the man's arms and legs. "Now!"

She snatched the pendant from his burnt chest, careful not to touch the wound. As soon as it is gone, Stein knocked his head on the boy's face. Soul let go of his grasp on him to hold his nose. The man kicked him off in a very powerful force. He crashed on the wall full of hanging weapons. Thankfully, he rolled away just in time to avoid the falling blades.

Stein focused on the thing she was clutching then sneered. He was becoming more and more like a Kishin as a minute passes without Marie. They don't know what to do except to keep him occupied until she arrived.

* * *

Marie was walking towards Stein's secret hideout when he heard something crashed. She placed her stuffs outside before hurrying to go in to the tight garage door. The scene before her leaved her mouth agape. Soul's nose was bleeding and he was trying to get up using his own weapon, an extraordinary scythe. While Maka was clutching something protectively near her chest with only a foot away from a mad Stein.

"Stop it, Stein!" She yelled. All of them looked at her, the teens with relief and the said man, with distaste. He lunged at her with a blade but she had already removed her eyepatch. Brightness engulfed them all in the room, only the pained screech of the Kishin inside his body was heard. She closed her eye to replace the cover. The light subsided enough to let her see that he is on his knees clutching his head. As she began to walked to him however, he looked up. She saw that half of his face had transformed into a monster. The very monster that should have been dead by the Holy Light in her left eye.

It shrieked and sprinted off to where Soul had been. Before she could warn him though, it was already in front of Maka. How she came to Soul's rescue too fast, she didn't know. The girl glared at Stein's form fiercely. She was shielding the beaten Soul from him.

The situation was so nostalgic, it crushed her heart. Marie could see Kami in the way the young girl looked and acted. It was like the exact moment when Kami tried to protect her lover from a half-formed Kishin and it was playing back before her eyes. _'Except this were Maka and Soul.'_ She reminded herself.

She saw her extend her hand in the chest of the, shockingly, trembling half-Kishin. "Leave us alone." The Princess commanded it then pushed Stein back. Although it was a weak shove, it seems to have a great effect on him. He violently convulsed on the floor. A black liquid came out of his mouth. He got on his knees to heave all of the blood-like substance out of his system. It seems to have a life of its own for it was moving in her direction. "Marie, kill it, quick!" The girl instructed.

Removing her eyepatch again, she opened her eyes. This time, aiming at the dark goo that came out of Stein. It dissolved into nothing. Not even a single drop remained save for the one in his cheek. The sound of metal clattering pulled her out of her reverie. Soul collapsed headfirst just as Maka's hand shoot up to catch him. When his head hit her shoulders, she steadied in it in place. She was petrified to see her hand came back with blood. "Marie!"

* * *

Maka sat beside Soul's bed. He was still not awake from the beating he got from the mad alchemist. Though he was in a better shape than before. After the fight, they carried the passed-out men into the spare rooms. The other woman went to take care of Stein while she was wrapping a bandage on his wounded head that he must have gotten when he crashed in the wall.

She sighed and fight the urge to sneeze. The Princess could tell that the area was not used for a very long time, due to the tell-tale signs of accumulated dust and dirt on almost every part of the room. She was hoping for the boy to wake up soon in order to answer some of her questions. Her mind was more muddled than ever upon accidentally overhearing Stein and Marie's conversation.

 _Maka was walking to the kitchen to get some water to go with the medication for Soul in case he woke up. She heard the woman asked the alchemist how he was doing._

" _I can't remember a thing from our battle except for the pendant that seared the Kishin that was possessing my body at the time." He admitted to her. "It looked exactly like the necklace Soul was always hiding inside his old treasure chest along with the few things he had just before he was kidnapped." He said in addition._

" _Are you sure you are not just hallucinating?" She questioned him. "No, I'm sure of it." He replied._

" _Do you think they are the Chosen Ones? I have no doubt that Soul is. But Maka? She was untrained Stein, not to mention she was the Princess of the kingdom. She had no idea about what is truly happening in here. How would we even begin to explain the monsters to her?"_

" _How would you explain what happened earlier? She expelled the black blood within me with just a simple command and touch. The black blood that you have been trying to destroy for years. She must have known something even if it's just a little. If not then, we'll do what it takes to make her understand."_

" _It seems like the Spirits are playing a big joke on us. Have you seen her? She looked exactly like Kami."_

" _Perhaps, the Spirits are just trying to reveal to us the things we have failed to notice before."_

* * *

Soul woke up to find a sleeping Maka beside him. He tried to move but the pain in his back made it impossible. With gritted teeth, the boy tried to get up. The movement had stirred the girl from her nap. She opened her eyes to see him attempting to sit. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. My back is killing me. How's Stein?" He asked. "He is okay, I guess? He's across the room with Marie." She bit her lower lip. Somehow, he got the impression that it's her nervous tic.

"Do you want to tell me something? Or are you just trying to chew off your lip?" He raised his eyebrow. She glared at him, "You are lucky, you're injured or else I would have bash your head."

"So, what is it?" He probed, ignoring the threat. "I, uh… I just wanted to know if you have… if you have the same necklace like- like mine?" She stuttered.

"Why do you ask?"

"N- nothing." An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. "I think, you're good now. Seeing that you are back to being rude." The Princess said jokingly to get rid of the tension then stood up to leave.

He sighed, defeated. "Yes, I do."

She looked back confused. "What?"

"My answer to your question, it's yes. I have it. It's on my room in the Manor. I never wanted you to know because I don't want to freak you out or something. It looks like the other half of it after all." He looked out of the window.

"Where did you got it?" She went to the nightstand to retrieve the pendant and the glass of water. "I already have it ever since I remember. And that's saying a lot considering I have a partial amnesia."

The boy thanked her when she handed him the water and painkillers. "Can I ask you something, Soul?"

"You're already asking me, aren't you?"

"You know, I could really use a break from your sarcasm." She replied dryly to which he just rolled his eyes. "It's my character. I can't possibly get rid of it without actually changing myself."

Maka shook her head at his words, "Stein said you were kidnapped… Can you recall the memory? It's okay if you don't answer though, I'm not the type to pry."

He was silent for a period long time, staring at the dirty walls. Just when she thought he didn't want to tell her, he spoke. "I do. But it's kind of blurry. The only clear ones were the injection with a black blood inside, the snake witch and Stein. What I was before, I don't know. It seems like something is preventing me to remember it. Stein said it was the trauma but I know it's more than that. I didn't tell him though, he might dissect me if I did." He shuddered.

She smiled at his comical reaction, dropping the dark topic, she told him, "When we get back, show me your pendant. I want to make sure if it is the right half I'm looking for." looking for." is the right pairight half I did." it. Stein said it was the trauma but

"Hold on, why are you searching for the other piece?" He looked at her with furrowed brows. "Because it's missing for so long. Plus, it's my mother's last wish."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Stein opened it, "I must say that, I'm sorry for cutting your chat short, but I need the both of you at the lounge instantly. There is something I just want to confirm."

They glanced at each other. Soul shrugged then carefully stood up. Maka put his arm around her neck to help him. Together, they followed him.

"Forgive me for my uncanny behavior earlier. I believe, I was not myself at that time." He stated. "It's okay. We understand the situation." She replied.

They entered a room full of weapons. She was amazed and horrified at the same time for she hasn't seen anything like this before. Her companion reached for his own weapon, an intimidating scythe with a red and black blade, to use as a clutch. He said to her awkwardly after a few beats, "You can let go of me now."

"Oh! Sorry," The girl dropped her hands as if he is on fire. Blushing for the whole time. She saw the alchemist watch them with an undeniable amusement clear in his eyes.

"I'm giving you the honor of welcoming our recruit, Soul. Marie told me that she was new and the Princess nonetheless." Stein declared. He nodded and took a deep breath.

She was at loss about what is happening. The said woman came in to see her looking at both men with wonder. "It's kind of like the Guardian Examination Ceremony." Marie stifled her laugh when she saw the frightened expression of the Princess. "Don't worry, you're just going to stand there in the center of the room and close your eyes. The weapon will be the one who'll choose you if they deemed you worthy of handling them. It's not that hard."

"Maka Albarn, Princess of the Grigori Kingdom, I request you to stand in the middle so that the Hallowed Weapons could judge your ability." Soul announced. When she obeyed him, albeit hesitantly, he continued, "Close your eyes and listen to the sound of their voices."

The moment Maka shut her eyes, she was assaulted by a loud sound. It seems to be, that hundreds of people were shouting altogether as if they're in a heated argument. It's making her ears and head hurt. _'I_ _can't take it anymore!'_ She covered her ears and screamed, "Stop!"

He saw her face contorted into a one in pain. The armaments had been rattling restlessly in their places. It was the first time that they fought against each other about an owner. His weapon's nervous tremor told him so. "I said, stop it!" He heard her yell. The boy was prepared to ran to her side when her eyes snapped open. It met his for a brief second before she turned to the opposite direction. He swore that her irises were so bright, it's almost glowing.

She walked like she's in a trance. In some way, maybe she was, for she feels like the scythe inside the glass case for she feels like she was pulling her towards it with an invisible string. Muting all the noises in the background. Unlike the others, it was still with only a slight shaking of the shaft. She could sense its feeling of excitement. Can even feel it like her own. The thought of being free from its prison made it shine a little bit brighter.

The blue and white color of the cutting edge catches her attention. It feels identical to Soul's yet at the same time different. Pressing her hand to the crystal, she breathed, "It's you. I can't believe you are real."

The glass began to crack.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Brother?**

The spider webbing of the crack around the glass is enough to let them know that it won't hold much longer. They were so occupied by the almost breaking case that they forgot about the now unmoving weapons. It was like they were also holding their breath from all the suspense along with the three Guardians. If the other Hallowed Scythe found its' owner then, it would be the start of the Great Prophecy. Or that was what they like to think, in order to end all the people's suffering caused by all the cruel monsters.

They were bracing themselves from the inevitable shattering but was surprised to see that the broken pieces are slowly falling down. It's almost as if they are afraid to make a sound. Maka held up her palm towards the weapon. "Come with me, with us. You've been there for quite a while, don't you think? It's time to join the battle your siblings have long since fighting. Just patiently waiting for you to find your rightful owner." She said to it in a gentle tone.

At first, nothing happened. All are standing silently and was still as a stone, waiting for the reaction. It flew a few feet away from where it was previously hanged. Hovering just beyond her reach, it inched forward like it's hesitating. She smiled encouragingly to it. The Hallowed Scythe fell to her waiting hand. The Princess beamed triumphantly to the three just before she got sucked in the Scythe's memory.

Soul saw her grinned their way then just fell in a faint in the middle of the room. Fortunately, he was already limping, using his weapon as a clutch, towards her direction. He caught her just in time to save her from hitting her head on the floor. Though, he was not expecting himself to be pulled along with her.

As their consciousness were being dragged in a loophole, Maka had reached out to grab his hand. They could see different scenes of moving images wherever they look. "What is happening?"

"The weapon chose to let us see what had happened to the first Guardians in the past." He replied floating closer to her. "Does it happen to Guardians often?"

"No, although, I did hear some experienced it right after they received the blessing of the Spirits."

"You already experienced it then?" She asked inquisitively. "Uh… No."

"Why not? The Spirits did bless you, didn't they?" The girl furrowed her brows. "It's none of your business," was his curt reply. Even if he was annoyed at his companion's curiosity and keenness in observation, he didn't dare to let go of of your businessbrows. "rienced it right after they recieved

They landed, in a not so graceful way, on a village. The same village where they had taken up residency away from the city life. He was the first one to stand, pulling her with him in the process, and dusted himself. The girl beside her froze then clasped his hand tightly. He looked up to see what made her upset but was not prepared for what he was about to witness. Bodies. Dead bodies of Guardians everywhere. It's just scattered on the ground. Some had gashes caused by something sharp that scratched them while others had a gaping wound in their abdomens and chest. Blood and guts stained the place red. The scene before them made them sick. Hundreds of men and women lay lifeless. Both young and old.

Maka put a hand on her mouth to stifle a sob. She bent to picked up a doll in front of her. It was tainted with blood and the owner was a girl lying just a few feet away. Her eyes are wide with fear and she was clutching a dead woman's hand. They had a talon still protruding in their backs. The Princess approached them followed by Soul. She kneeled beside the bodies and grabbed the little girl's other hand. Silent tears fell from her eyes. What happened to them was an awful tragedy. She put the doll in her small hands and brushed the bangs off her face.

"May your soul rest in peace up in the heavens along with all of these brave warriors." She whispered while closing the eyes of the girl. Soul squeezed her hand gently.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. He felt a disturbance in the wind as if something was running towards them in an inhuman speed. It could only mean one thing. He tackled her to the ground barely escaping the sharp claw swinging to where their heads were positioned earlier.

"Go! Faster!" He yelled as they scrambled to run. This Kishin quicker and more powerful than all he had encountered before that even if it was visible, he had a hard time fighting. It was already in front of him. Blocking his way. He ducked to avoid another incoming attack, straining his hand to grab a nearby weapon in the process. But the momentum he had made the task difficult. He raised it too late. The monster's black blood coated talon had pierced his side.

Soul bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. The Kishin stood up expecting him to become one of them. He sucked in a sharp breath, "Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy. But It I'm immune to your curse."

It screeched when he stabbed it to where he assumed was the heart. He only let go of the sword when it slumped forward to him. Its blood stained his clothes and his hand was still scorching from using a Hallowed Weapon that he didn't own. It's a good thing that they can't feel pain in this form or else he won't be able to move.

"You don't belong here." A voice stated behind him. He looked back to see a familiar black-haired man with kind brown eyes holding Maka. She stomped on his foot and switched their position with her clutching his arm behind him. Who knew the Princess could make a cool move like that.

She pointed a dagger at his back, "Who are you? Why did you stopped me from helping him?"

"Nice to see you too, Princess Maka. I'm just worried about your health but it's seems that you could handle yourself well. You learned that move in your self-defense book, am I right? You were always the book lover." He replied cheerfully.

"Wes? Prince Wesley of the Evans Kingdom? What are you doing here? Are you a Guardian too?" She dropped her hold on him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Your Highness." He grinned.

"Hold on, you knew each other?" Soul interjected.

The man, Wes, looked at him. He felt like he knew him though it's impossible for he was a Prince of another country and he had never left the Grigori Kingdom. Still, he had a feeling that they were once close.

She glanced at him then gasped after noticing the blood on his shirt, "Soul, are you okay?"

"Soul? Your name is Soul?" Wes asked incredulously moving closer to them. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" He snapped, tired of having the same reaction whenever someone heard his name.

"Soul as short for Solomon?"

"Don't call me that! I hate that name. It sounds lame and boring." He replied automatically as if his mouth has a life of its own. It caused him to frown.

"It's you! I can't believe it! You're alive!" the Prince exclaimed. The pure joy he wore in his face is so out of place compared to the tragedy that was surrounding them. "What happened to you?" He embraced Soul like he was a long, lost best friend.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Come on, Soul! Don't you remember me? I was the one who gave you that nickname. You broke our hearts when you've gone missing for 12 years. All the kingdom thought you were dead but I know you're not. And here you are! Still alive and kicking! Even if your hair and eyes don't look the same."

A vortex opened and he pulled back from him. "I can't wait to tell this news to Mom and Dad. Come home soon, little brother." He said before entering. It closed leaving a confused Soul beside a stunned Maka.

They stared at the empty space. She broke the silence first, "What just happened?"

"I was hoping you would explain that to me." He answered. "He said you were his missing brother…"

"I don't know. I can't remember him."

A scream caught their attention and they ran to the source. They saw hundreds of Kishins surrounding a clearing. The scene made him forget about the weird Prince.

"Asking for your brothers help? How pitiful." They heard someone mocked. The fiends around them screeched. Suddenly a bright light blinded them. They heard the pained shriek of some Kishin. When they opened their eyes, they saw few remaining survivors. A woman was clutching a baby sobbing near the beaten man. While the other one vanished then reappeared for a second with some familiar weapons in hand. He placed them on the ground and added a scythe. While talking to the girl, he put something in the baby and turned back to the fallen man. It seemed that he was saying something to him before the light have swallowed them and they vanished into thin air.

The scene stopped moving as if someone had paused it. Not a thing was found shifting. Trees was frozen in mid-sway. They walked to the still woman and was shocked that she had an eerie resemblance to the Princess. Though the biggest revelation was the pendant on the child's chest. It was the exact necklace her mother gave her.

The realization made her dizzy. "This isn't real. This can't be real." She said it over and over like she was trying to convince herself.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "This is real, Maka. Stop it!"

"What does that even mean that I was the last descendant of the original Guardians?" She looked at him, lost. "That means that you are the Chosen One. The one that will help me, help _us,_ save the humanity."

She stepped back, "For the life of me, I don't even know how to handle a weapon! How am I supposed to aid you in a mission as great as that?"

"After you've adjust to the village, we will train you every single day. We'll enhance your skills in self-defense and train you on weapon handling. Everything that you need to know. All of the Guardians will help you, I'll make sure of that." His intense stare is too much for her to bear. She turned to where the woman was, avoiding to meet his eyes. It's disturbing how her face resembles her mother completely. "You said, you want to help your people. Now is your chance."

"I… I don't know how to do this… It's too much for me to process. I need- I need some time to think about this…" She faltered.

"I understand, it's a lot to take in. Let me know if you are ready." He empathized.

A loophole opened and it sucked the both of them in. Their consciousness was floating back to their own body and time when Soul decided to break the pregnant silence that had settled upon them ever since they left. "Just so you know, we don't have a book on how to act like a Guardian."

"What?"

"I assumed that you learned your _very_ _gracious_ attitude from the 'How To Be A Princess' book."

The tension between them melted like ice. Instead of being angry by the rudeness, she played along with his game. "How disappointing, I was hoping to skip your lessons and just read the do's and don'ts in being a Guardian." she mocked a displeasured expression.

The both of them woke up to find out that they are in an embarrassing position with Maka's head laying on his chest and Soul's hand was around her waist. If anyone saw them right now, they might be mistaken for a couple. He immediately let go of her while she scrambled to get off him. "Why in the Kishin's name, did we end up that way?"

"It must be because I tried to catch you when you fainted without knowing that I will be pulled in the Weapon's memory too." He muttered uncomfortably. "Well, that was awkward…"

"Maka! Soul! Are you okay? You just both collapsed out of the blue for about two minutes!" Marie rushed to their side.

"Yeah, we're good, Marie. Maka has been blessed by the Spirits and I just hitched a ride to a memory." He grunted as he stood up.

"Is that true?" She almost squealed at his news. "Yeah," the Princess replied, distractedly watching him hide a wince.

No matter how hard he tried to act strong, she could see the agony behind his movements. Maka scrambled to his staggering form. "What the-?" he exclaimed when she lifted up his shirt.

"I knew it." She whispered while inspecting the poison spreading from his hip to the whole of his back. It looks like a black ink has been injected on the wound she somehow missed while she was bandaging his injuries. "How come I haven't seen this one?"

"This is bad." Stein came up behind the shaken woman. Her uncovered eye was wide in shock. "I didn't remember stabbing you during our scuffle."

"Because you didn't. I got this when I fought one of the original Kishin in the weapon's memory." The girl placed his arm around her shoulders. She muttered a curse against the Prince of the neighboring kingdom.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." He insisted pulling back his hand refusing to accept any help. But she didn't let him go instead she shot him glare, "You're not fooling anyone in here, Soul. I could practically feel your pain as my own."

He gave her an odd look though it went unnoticed for she was looking at the mad alchemist. "What should we do?"

"Bring him to the kitchen. I want to examine how serious his injury is first." He replied, puffing up a smoke. She waved it off making an angry expression. "We don't have much time! The poison is being circulated in his system as we talk! It won't be long until it stops his heart from beating!"

"How are you sure?" He fixed his glasses. "I just know it. Look, if you plan to make him suffer, I don't. So, if you'll excuse us, I have to call someone." She turned around to walked out of the room dragging Soul with her.

"What are you doing?" He asked after seeing her set up a floor length mirror in front of the bed he was occupying. It reflected his pitiful state. She cast him a cautious glance, "I'm going to call the racoon witch."

"What? A witch?!"

"Listen, she's not bad. I promise." She added seeing his doubt. "Besides, she's the only one who could remove the poison on a short period of time."

"How did you even meet this witch?" He grumbled. Her flustered expression made him curious. "Uh… I'm not in the right position to say that."

She faced the mirror and wrote some numbers. Underneath it is written 'Racoon Witch, Kim'. The surface rippled then the image of Emperor Death eating breakfast came to focus.

"Hello, hello, Maka-chan! What can I do for you?" He waved at her.

"Hi, Lord Death. Sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you could direct me to Kim?"

"Of course, Maka-chan. She's not in trouble this time, is she?"

She sputtered, "N- no! I have a favor to ask her."

"Oh! Is that Soul-kun behind you? Hi, Hi! I didn't know you two are close."

He paled then attempted to change the topic, "Hi, Lord Death. You should remove your mask if you're eating."

"I'm afraid, it's my trademark, Soul-kun." He replied comically gesturing at the skull design.

"Tell Kid and Sid I said hi." The boy clutched his side. The movement drawn his attention to the wound.

"I could see that you need her immediately. I'll try to contact her."

The scene rippled then changed to show them a pink bubble gum colored hair girl about their age staring back with an irritated look. "What?"

"I need you to come here as soon as possible to remove a poison in my friend's system."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your problem."

"It's the first time I've asked for your help, Kim."

"Fine! I'll gather my things." She rolled her eyes, moving slowly.

"I'm going to pay you 100 thousand gold coins and set you up on a 'not pining type' of date with Oxford." Maka gave her a sly grin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Smoke, Witch and Blood**

The mirror rippled then went back to normal. They shared a look in the reflection. "What a helpful friend you got there." Maka glared at him.

"Shut up, Soul. She'll be here in a minute. Hopefully." She mumbled the last part quietly. Not long after she said that, a puff of fog-like thing appeared at the center of the room. It grew bigger and bigger every second.

"What in the Kishin's name is that?" Soul yelled scrambling to move away from it.

"I don't know!" She replied running backwards to look at it. The mirror broke when she bumped it on the side by accident. White smoke swirled around in the room for a minute before contracting back to the center. A silhouette can be seen inside of it. The person batted its hand and the smoke disappeared revealing a short bubblegum pink hair. The witch was sporting a mischievous smirk looking at the shocked state of the both.

"Are you okay? We heard a commotion and- IS THAT A WITCH?" Marie exclaimed. Her unpatched eye was as big as a saucer.

"Yeah, uh… Sorry. I summoned her to help me heal Soul." Maka answered scratching her cheek while her face turned into beet red. She threw a glower at the said witch who looks so proud of herself.

"It's okay, just warn us next time before you summon some creatures." Stein stated lighting up a cigarette.

"Excuse me, I'm a person not a creature." Kim huffed, crossing her arms.

Hurried footsteps can be heard in the hallway. A disheveled Blair appeared at the doorway. She ran to Soul her face flushed from exertion, "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that." He replied looking uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving from the girl. "I felt something bad will happen so I came here as soon as possible."

"He's not okay. Now if you could let me through so I could inspect his wound." The witch stated walking towards the boy. Blair's face became redder if it's possible. As soon as she passed through her, she felt a familiar but at the same time weird air surrounding her. _'Could it be that she is the missing one?'_

"Kim, can you heal him?" Maka's worried voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

She examined the condition of the boy. The last time she saw this kind of wound was at least a century ago on one of the Guardians. Not that she doubted the boy's capabilities, he was fit enough to be a leader. But the claw marks were made a more powerful Kishin, that much was obvious. Asura was still asleep wrapped around his own skin, courtesy of Shinigami-sama during their fight. If he's already awake, they would, no doubt, be drowned by the Madness though they were not so, the possibility was out. The Kishins in this generation were at least twice weaker compared to before. She touched the wound out of frustration. Soul flinched from pain and fresh black blood ooze out from the cut.

Kim's gasps stopped Maka from her nervous pacing. "What's the matter? Is her alright? Kim! Tell me." She yelled shaking her shoulders. Still, the witch was frozen in her place. Staring wide eye at him with black blood glowing in her hand.

"It's one of Ancients."

"What?" She was sure, she didn't hear her right.

"We need to start the ritual now."

They scrambled to grab and position all the things needed in the procedure. When she tried to draw the Circle of Healing, she was stopped by Kim.

"What? Why? I thought, we're going to heal him?" She furrowed her brows looking at Soul.

"No. We're not. We're doing the Cleansing ritual at him. You see that black blood?" The witch pointed seeing her confused expression. "That is Madness. The Kishins could put it in your body so that you would change and turn into one of them. Judging from the intensity of this black blood, the wound could only be inflicted by one of the Ancients, the very first Kishins Asura made."

Maka shut her mouth, she knew that look too well. It only means that she had some explaining to do. Though, she would be glad to do it if it means Soul will be cleansed from the Madness. She left the witch to her own devices after preparing the crucial things for the ritual. Kim chanted in her native language as she sat down on the farthest corner to witness the Cleansing. It would be her first time watching a ritual. Any association with a witch was forbidden though in Kim's case was special. Shinigami-sama himself, approved of her. He said that she was an ally of humanity, Guardians and Grim Reapers. Of course, she trusted him. All of them does.

Soul's pained cries shook her out of her own reverie. He was curled up in fetal position. The wound on his side was emitting black smoke. Not just an ordinary smoke but something more… sinister. It moved on one direction creating a semi-solid state of a disfigured body, almost as if it has a mind of its own. The monster let out a guttural shriek making the hairs on their back stand. Maka felt a chill in her spine when Kim's voice got louder and her chants, feverishly spoken. A sweat trickled down from her brow, to her chin then unto the floor.

" _The black smoke, no, blood. The black blood is more powerful. I can feel it overpowering me. It's a lot darker and malevolent."_ She heard her voice inside her head although the witch didn't stop in her chants. _"Call the cat girl. Tell her to come near me and put her hand in my shoulder. I could use some help right now."_

' _Cat girl?'_ She looked at Blair. Sure enough, she had a pair of golden cat eyes and there were two small bumps in her crown that could easily be mistaken for ears that she oddly noticed only now.

"Blair, I need you to go to Kim and put your hand on her shoulder, okay? Could you do that for me?" Maka stared deeply into her eyes.

Blair nodded then walked towards the witch. Her hands were trembling, a sign that she's afraid but still, she did what she asked. The protective circle glowed brighter.

* * *

 **Hi, minna-san! Sorry for not updating frequently. I've been super busy in school plus I have a major writer's block. But thankfully, here's the Chapter 11 of Stockholm Syndrome. I know it's a bit short but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Love you, guys!**

 **~bip0lar-angel~**


End file.
